forever monster?
by Gloryblaze
Summary: This is Rosalies story with a twist. After a terrible attack in the streets of Rochester Rosalie is left lying for the dead. Being rescued by the Cullens and turned into a vampire she soon realises life is no longer what it was before. Meeting emmett was a miracle, or was it? Learning to live life as a vampire is extremely difficult, especaily for rosalie...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: rose

I could hear voices in the back of my head, telling me I was dead. It was over. I could feel a sharp burning pain shooting threw my chest.

Hearing the conversation in my head over and over again, like a broken record. Feeling every second of pain they gave me. The memory stained my brain.

There was no escape, dead or alive my past would haunt me for the rest of my life...

_Flashback._

"hay rose! Come on over here, we have been waiting for you." Royce called me over from the other side of the block.

I smiled sweetly and joined him. He wasn't alone. Several of his other friends circled around me holding up beer bottles in their hands.

"See I told you John my Rosie was a looker."

"It's hard to tell with all those clothes on!" all the men stared down at me laughing. Their breath smelt of nothing but alcohol. They had clearly had way too much to drink.

Royce's grip became stronger and tighter around me.

"Royce your drunk." I stated trying to escape the grip he had on my waist and neck. Pulling away with as much effort as I could, it was helpless. He wouldn't hurt me though. He was only drunk.

"Hay where do you think your going? I am not finished with you rose, none of us are!" pulling me back harder. All the boys closed up the gap between us.

"What do you say rose, let's take off a few layers of yours." his ice cold hand shot down my coat ripping it off.

"get off of me! It's over. We're over, I will see you tomorrow, sober" yet again I struggled against his embrace.

Before I knew it several of his friends were helping him tare all of my clothes.

"Stop your all hurting me! Stop!" I yelled whilst trying to fight them all of at once. Kicking and hitting them at random, but they didn't budge.

"Calm down Rosie, it will be fun."

I heard the sound of zippers being undone. One at a time the men launched themselves at me. My strength to defend was nothing like their attack.

I fell to the floor with a load thump. Looking around, all I could see was darkness. No escape, no nothing.

"Help somebody! Help me! Get off!" I tried fighting them off again but I was too weak. There were just too many men to fight back.

Cold hands ripped my hair. Feet smashed into my sides. Elbows dug into me like daggers. Every single man became to pile himself onto me.

Plunging harder and deeper causing me to wimp and cry in pain.

"Help me!" I struggled to find my own voice above all the laughs and cheers.

"Will someone shut the bitch up! She is ruining it for me!"

A thick leather belt was wrapped around my mouth and head.

No matter how loud I tried to scream, no noise came from my mouth.

Harder and harder. Deeper and deeper. Rougher and rougher.

It just never stopped. It wouldn't stop.

A feeling a cold liquid drip down my thighs and legs. Blood. Sobbing, feeling nothing but pain.

Leaving me on the street thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Praying to myself that no one would see me like this. I closed my eyes slowly, praying for death to come quickly.

_End flashback._

I was on fire! Fires of hell. Every inch of my body burned. My suffering wasn't over? I arched my back screaming.

My throat was dry and saw. I began to heat up to incredible temperatures. Almost as if being put into an oven and experiencing every possible temperature the oven could reach, gradually being hotter and hotter. Becoming a burnt meal.

It was over. The heat turned to ice. Everything went cold. I breathed in deeply. Senses were so clear.

"Rosalie can you hear us?" voices filled my head. I wasn't dead at all. In fact very much alive.

"Carlisle she can hear." Carlisle? What? Where was I? In hospital or something? Did someone find me?

I fluttered my opens. At first my vision was blurry and fuzzed. But as I my eyes opened wider, adjusting to my surroundings I could see everything so clearly.

I sat up slowly observing all around me.

"Hello, your name is Rosalie hale. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family."

He pointed around the room. To all these different faces I had never seen before.

I scanned the room slowly. Everyone smiled up at me. They seemed like nice people. But I didn't have time to get to know them. I had to get back to my own family, showing them I was okay.

"You can't go back. They all think your dead. If you go you will only expose what you are." the young man standing by the window turned around to face me.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Edward. Carlisle's oldest son. I can read your mind."

This was not happening! I was being held prisoner with a complete load of strangers claiming to be able read my mind.

"What am I? I don't understand. What are you?"

I was extremely confused on the situation.

"Vampires" the blonde man spoke, Carlisle was his name again?

"No. Just no. They don't exist. It's a myth, it's not true. I can't be a vampire! I'm not. Okay I'm not. No... There not real."

"We're very much real Rosalie. Look at yourself in the mirror. Look." Carlisle handed me a small mirror.

Scared of my own reflection. I stared down to see bright red eyes. What had happened to my beautiful violet eyes? Replaced with eyes of a beast.

My skin was pale white and ice cold. Not to mention it was hard as stone. My dirty blonde hair had been replaced with a lighter shade of blonde.

"Vampire" I whispered. I Rosalie hale was a vampire.

"You saved me? But how?" I had to many questions I had to ask with so many answers I was awaiting to hear.

"Approximately 56 hours ago do you remember what happened to you?" Carlisle asked me.

"yes very much so..." I drifted off not wanting to remember that night of Royce and his friends.

"me and my other son Emmett were hunting when we smelt your blood and heard your cry's. We raced over to help you. You had already lost 85% of your blood. The only way to save you was to turn you into a vampire like us."

"well erm thank you. Thank you for saving me and giving me a second chance."

"It is our pleasure, we would love for you to join our family and stick around for a while. You have got forever to live now."

"Forever? What are the consequences of that?" I asked.

"Unfortunately many. Rosalie you are a vegetarian. You will not become a monster and kill people. We will help you over come your thirst for blood. Instead you will hunt and eat animal blood." I nodded. I didn't want to be a monster, and these people really seemed to care about me.

"As vampires, males do not produce sperm and women do not produce eggs. This meaning no vampire is able to have children of their own." my heart sunk.

No children. One of my only dreams I had taken away from me, just like that. I wouldn't be able to hold a beautiful little baby in my arms. Rock back and forth soothing the baby to sleep. Have a family of my own, have the family I always wanted to have. I wasn't being selfish was I?

"You won't ever be able to eat human food again. If you do so, you will make yourself extremely sick."

No chocolate, no pizza, no crisps, no more food.

"Like humans, us vampires have government, ours is the volutri. They have rules that must be obeyed or you will be killed. The main rule of a vampire is no human must know we exist. To them we are humans as well. You will never age. Rosalie you will look like this forever. Apart from your red eyes. They will turn golden over a period of time. I will explain more as you start to come across situations.

Emmett please take Rosalie hunting."

An extremely large man jumped down from the sofa. He had short curly brown hair. His body was built like a wall, nothing but muscle strength and power.

"Let's get going. Carlisle we shouldn't be too long." I followed behind him and out of the front door.

"Hay Rosalie. Take a really deep breath, what can you smell?" I did as he told me.

So many wonderful smells raced into my nose.

"Everything." I replied.

He laughed at me. "Come on, we're going up mountain. It's got bears, deer, lions, you name it!"

"But look, it's so far. We won't get there before dark."

"Are you kidding? You're a vampire Rosalie! You can run faster than lightening." he laughed.

I could?

He started running and I followed. I was so fast! It took less than 10 seconds before we reached the top of the mountain.

"Wow. It's so beautiful up here." I gasped. "Wait this isn't Rochester!"

"No it's not. You're in forks. This is where it's best for you to live. See in sunlight vampire's sparkle. If you sparkled in public, people would know you were different, you would than be all over the news and the volutri would come and kill you."

I was speechless. So far, everything seemed just so rubbish about being a vampire.

"Look deer." Emmett pointed behind me. I turned around to see many deers casually strolling by.

"That's your meal. Go get it!"

"I can't kill a deer! No, I won't. They're just so cute."

"Come on rose don't be stupid. You need to get one before it gets away. If you don't, your eyes will become black because your hungry."

"Fine." I ran at the deer catching one. I sunk my teeth into the deers neck. I can't lie, it tasted pretty good.

"High five! Caught your first meal! That's what I am talking about!" emmett came over. Putting his hand up.

"can we go back now? Or do you need something else to eat?"

"Oh, nah I am fine. Really."

I followed him back to house. The rest of the family was sat watching TV in the living room.

I followed in.

"Police have stopped investigating the death of the young girl Rosalie Lillian hale as a former witness came forward.

What was thought to be her boyfriend Royce king, explained to the police that she was kidnapped and sadly stabbed to death on the street of calp.

Her funeral won't be held for another few weeks and her parents are refusing to talk to press about their situation and loss of their beloved daughter."

Carlisle turned the TV off.

"Hay, I can show you your room!" emmett said to me.

"Okay sure." I smiled. I followed him up the stairs at walking pace.

"This is huge!" I stated. Never before had I been in such a big house. "It's so open and light. Not forgetting how modern it is designed to be". I couldn't help but stare and gawk at my new surroundings. The house was just beautiful.

"So this is my room, and yours is right opposite." Emmett pointed toward my bedroom door.

"Alice and Esme decorated it for you. Go take a look" I slowly walked towards the door. Turning the golden handle very slowly. The door creaked opened and I gasped.

"Oh it's so beautiful in here." I strolled in. I had my own bathroom. Make up stand. A huge walk in wardrobe. A massive TV on my wall, and a giant sofa.

"No bed?" I asked Emmett as he came up behind me.

"Carlisle didn't tell you? We don't sleep."

"Like ever?"

"No not at all." he smiled. I smiled I wanted to get to know.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: rose

The next day Esme took me shopping to buy some new clothes and shoes.

"I must say Rosalie your blood control is outstanding!"

"It's sort of just like smelling lots of chocolate cake I guess. It tempts you but as soon as you eat it you just feel guilty."

"ha. I haven't had chocolate cake in 105 years!"

"105? Don't mind me saying but you are old!"

"Old yet still looking young! Rosalie, Emmett won't hurt you in anyway, you understand that right?"

"I know. I totally get it. It's strange moving on."

"I just want you to know I am here for you. No matter what."

"How did you become a vampire?"

"No one has asked me that in years! Well, my story isn't like everyone else's. My mother died at birth whilst having me and my father didn't want the responsibility of me so I was put into an orphanage. A family called the denali's adopted me. Little did I know they were vampires. After several years they to turned me into a vampire, they introduced me to Carlisle, I married him.

And we started our own cove of vampires called the Cullens. That's the basic story."

"But how do you have kids?"

"There not really mine Rosalie. We have adopted the vampires over the years. They all have different stories that I am sure they will share with you soon."

After driving home, I went to my room and started to hang all my new clothes in my wardrobe. It took many hours but I had all the time in the world. There was no rush anymore.

After I sat down on my sofa and watched a film. I ended up watching 21-jump street. It made me laugh so who cares.

"Knock knock." Emmett said at my door.

"hay Emmett!" I said moving my eyes from the TV screen.

"You have settled in well. Like your room?"

"Yeah getting use to new life I guess. And yeah the room is awesome."

"you know your room is bigger than mine! We might have to swap!"

"hahaha really?"

"Yeah like way bigger. I think I'll move in with ya."

He came into my room and sat with me on the sofa.

"21 jump street! I love this film. So so so funny. Mind if I watch the ending with you."

"no go ahead. I wouldn't mind the company to be honest. Make yourself comfy."

"Will do." he lay on his side and put his head in my lap. With one hand he rested it on my thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting comfy."

We watched the rest of the film laughing our heads off until it eventually finished.

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"I was hiking in the woods when this giant bear came and saw me as his next meal. Carlisle found me and saved me."

"How long ago was that?"

"Oh erm. About 35 years ago I think, I can't quite remember, maths isn't my thing."

I laughed. "Do you like being a vampire?"

"There is good and bad. As a vampire you gain a power. That's pretty cool. You get to be really fast. Live forever! Be the world's most dangerous predator. But, I can't have kids, it's unlikely I can get a job, at school people just see you as an outcast you know. I am hungry like all the time!"

"What's your power?"

"Strength."

"That doesn't surprise me, your nothing but muscle! What are everyone else's powers?"

"Well, Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, jasper controls emotions, Esme is loving, Carlisle is a very smart doctor."

"What's mine"?

"I don't know yet. You will soon discover it. But I think I have an idea of what it could be."

"Tell me."

"No can do."

"Oh come on! Please, pretty please."

"Tempting but no. Make a deal, give me a blowjob. I will tell you anything and everything."

"Interesting deal. But I will pass for now, I only blow after the first date. Sorry" I got up from the sofa and stretched.

"You want to go hunting with me? Feeling a little hungry you know." I asked him.

"When have I ever turned down food!" he got up from the sofa. I ran into the wardrobe and got some shoes. We both left the house and went hunting.

I finally realised that Emmett had a real obsession with bears. It was his most favourite meal in the world. That's all he would try and hunt. I filled up on eating deer.

"So would you consider this a first date?" Emmett came up behind me and wrapped his huge arms around my waist.

I enjoyed the feeling of our closeness together. He made me feel special.

"Ha, no I would not."

"Well may I say you look incredibly beautiful today miss hale."

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"It depends... Is it working?"

I just laughed at him. Not answering the question.

"May I have this dance my dear."?

"Oh you may." I slid my hands around the back of his neck.

His hand wrapped themselves around waists.

"Now it's like a first date" I giggled.

"Not yet..." he leant his head down slightly so both our foreheads were touching.

Puckering out his lips slightly he leaned just that bit more, closing the gap between our lips.

It felt so right! His lips matched with mine. His lips were smooth and soft, not what I expected.

I pulled him in closer, showing him I was okay with it. The kiss deepened more and more, before I knew it both of our tongues were involved in the action.

"Emmett" I moaned. What was he doing to me? What were we doing!

I pulled back and looked down. I felt so embarrassed.

"I rushed it to much, didn't I. I am so sorry Rosalie. I don't know what happened. God why am I such an ass sometimes?" Emmett started blabbering to himself.

"Your not an ass. It wasn't rushed, it was perfect."

"Why did you pull back? You don't feel the same way for me do you?" I looked up at him only to look down at the ground.

"no no no, Emmett, I really really like you. It's just you deserve so much better than me Emmett you really do. You couldn't even handle half of me!" I joked.

He looked up and smiled.

"I just want to learn more about you. Enjoy life for a little while. There's no rush between us, right? We have got forever!" I said.

"We better get back, everyone's probably wondering where we are." he said.

We ran home together. We joined the rest of the family in the living room. Emmett sat on the big leather chair patting his lap for me to come and sit on.

Stupidly I did, walking over to him and sitting on his lap leaning back onto his chest.

He moved his head so it was resting on my shoulder.

I turned my head to the side to whisper something in his ear.

"You never mentioned about Alice and jasper."

"What their marriage?"

"They're married?"

"Yeah they are. Married for 12 years or something."

"Your not secretly having some sort of affair on your wife with me are you?"

"Yes if I had a wife, but I don't so no. I ain't married. Not yet at least."

"Got a girlfriend?"

"ha no. My love life is pretty low."

"What about a Denali girl? They're a hot set of blonde vampires. Interested in one?"

"er... Is this test?"

"What no? I just want to know. I don't mind if you do fancy one of them, you can tell me."

"To be honest I have never really seen them as more than mates. Yeah they're hot, but I am not like major attracted to them. None of them seem like the sort of person I would see myself with in 100 years time. How do you know there hot? You haven't even met them."

"Esme showed me some pictures and told me some stories."

He nodded.

"Guess what everyone! The Denali's are coming over tomorrow to see us! We have decided we will play a big game of baseball in the woods, the weather forecast says there will be a storm of lightening and thunder! How exciting." Esme came into the room cheering.

"I am cool with that just keep Irina away from me." Edward said getting up from his piano.

"Wait what's up with you Irina?" I asked Edward.

"She has such a crush on him! She can't ever keep her hands off of him!" Alice laughed.

"Hay! It's not a crush! She just likes my personality that's all! Anyway Emmett and Kate have something going on as well." Edward explained angrily.

"What? There's nothing going on with me and Kate!" Emmett argued.

"You didn't say that the night you slept with her!" Alice stated.

I looked at Emmett and he smiled a guilty smile.

"Hay not forgetting jasper and Tanya!" Emmett said changing the subject of him having sex with Kate.

"Tanya isn't touching jasper! Not while I am here anyway." Alice claimed.

"Hay Rosalie will you help me pick out a new outfit for tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Sure, I'd love to help" I got off on Emmett's lap and followed Alice up the stairs and into her and jaspers room.

"So, are there any particular colours you're interested in wearing? Baseball is a very dark coloured sport..."

"What's going on with you and Emmett then! Spill!" Alice completely interrupted me.

I had a funny feeling she didn't want help with her outfit.

"Come, come, sit down." she patted the bed. I sighed and walked over sitting on her bed.

"I don't know."

"What? That's it. I don't know! There's got to be more to it than that!"

"Emmett's really sweet to me. He's funny, kind, caring. I won't lie, I really like him. It's just I don't know. We kissed, and it was magical but I had to pull back. My head was just telling me it was wrong. Would it work out between us?"

"Are you kidding? You both were like made for each other. The way he looks at you rose. He's never been like that with a woman before. Can you not see how protective he is of you? He wouldn't let anyone else in the family take you hunting- only he could. He loves you rose, I have seen a vision. And I might have talked to him this morning when you and Esme were out but that's not the point. Just give him a chance Rosalie. He's not like Royce."

"Thanks Alice, you have given me some stuff to think about." I hugged her.

"Sure thing hun, but seriously I need an outfit for the baseball match. I want to make Tanya feel ashamed."

I helped pick her out a final outfit to wear.

"Oh Alice I have to ask you, with the denali's coming over, should I be worried about making an impression on them. You know, my hair, make up, clothes, behaviour?"

"Truthfully, yes. Especially on Kate. You need to show her all the reasons why Emmett loves you not her. But also you don't want them to think your like a bratty bitch or something. No one likes a family bitch you know. But they will love you!" Alice reassured me.

"Okay, thanks, I think." I left the room and went back to mine.

Walking into the room, Emmett was laying on my sofa watching TV.

"Hay stranger." I said

"Did I mention that your room is bigger than mine."

"You might have mentioned it before." I replied walking into the wardrobe to put my shoes away.

"So was she good?" I called to him.

"Was who good?"

"Oh come on. I may be blonde but I am not stupid! You and Kate! You and Kate had sex, was she good?"

"We don't seriously need to talk about that, it was ages ago!"

"It still happened Emmett! I want to know."

"Fine. I was desperate. Okay. I was desperate and she was available. There was nothing in it. No love, no passion no nothing! Just two people having sex. It wasn't even worth it. She was crap. And I regret so much, I really do Rosalie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. rose.

I had finished getting ready finally. Denali's would be over very soon, and I was ready.

"Do I look okay? I know I am in skinny jogging bottoms with knee high boots and a jumper, but it all matches right? You know, it goes to together and looks good?" I walked out of the wardrobe and faced Emmett.

"Baby, it's fine, more than fine you look beautiful."

"You promise?"

He got off of the sofa and came over to me.

"I have no reason to lie to you. Rosalie you look so beautiful. The denali girls don't know what's coming for them." he smiled flashing me his dimples.

Slowly he pushed me up against the wall.

"So beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I giggled.

Slowly he planted little kisses up my neck and jaw line.

"Emmett... Emmett." to silence me he placed his lips over mine.

"Rosalie... You have no idea how much I am in love with you.," he said in-between kisses.

Suddenly we heard a door close followed by several high pitch screams. Emmett pulled back and huffed.

"Denali girls are here."

We left the room and reached the top of the stairs. Walking down slowly we joined the family and the denali's.

"It's so nice to see everyone again, and oh my, Carlisle you have a new member to the Cullen clan!"

"yes I , er we do. This is Rosalie hale." Carlisle introduced me.

"It's very nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise." a lady with blonde long straight hair walked forwards.

"I'm Kate. I don't know if you have heard of Me." she gave me a little hug.

"You were mentioned once or twice nothing major though." she was speechless.

"We are her sisters, I am Irina and this is Tanya, it's so lovely to meet you."

Two other stunning blondes came forward and hugged me.

"It's wonderful to meet you to." I replied.

"So let's get going shall we. Esme and I will bring the bats and ball, you lot head out and we will meet you there." Carlisle explained.

We all left he house and ran through the woods finally arriving at a big field with the already baseball markers painted on the ground.

"Should be an interesting match Cullen's." Carmen joked.

Carlisle and Esme soon joined us and set up the teams.

"Okay so, shall we do Cullen's against denial's or mix it up?" Esme asked.

"Denali's always win, have a much better team! We may be mostly girls but we still kick your ass's every single time." Kate stated looking directly act me.

"Blonde don't usually do sport, are you going to be okay Rosalie? We don't want you breaking a nail or something." Kate joked.

"That won't be an issue. My nails are real unlike your personality. And bitch it isn't rocket science to swing a bat, hit a ball and run." I backfired praying it wouldn't sound really lame after I said it.

"Whatever, I'll believe it when I see it. Cullen's don't win shit! Not against Denali's anyway."

"Oh we'll see about that. Cullen's got fresh blood on the team now. Let the game begin."

"Oh bring it bitch."

"I plan too." I walked off to join the team huddle.

"I hate her already." I stated.

"You know that was really hot!" Emmett whispered in my ear.

We all agreed on the game plan. Alice and Esme would keep the scores while me, Emmett, Carlisle, jasper and Edward played. The game had begun. Denali's would field first whilst we batted.

Edward batted first and got us our first home run. Emmett was next, he was so cocky! Lucky for him he backed up his cockiness by getting us yet another home run for the team. Sadly though Carlisle was caught out and so was jasper. It was just me left to bat. I strolled up with my bat and got ready.

"Hay Tanya, I want to bowl this one." Kate said from across the field quickly they swapped positions.

"Nice kitty." Carlisle called to me.

"Did they forget about you Rosalie? Is that why you're last?" she asked clearly trying to wind me up.

"What can I say, you save the best till last." I stated smiling.

"Come on you two! Enough with the bitch talk lets see some baseball!" everyone called at us moaning.

I swung the bat back.

She stepped forward throwing the ball at me with all her power. I swung and made contact with the ball. It shot past all of the Denali's and went flying into the forest.

"Is that out the park? Or are you going to make me run around so you can have a nice view of my ass."

"Whatever. We still have to bat. The game could all change now."

Everyone swapped over. The score was 3 to Cullen's 0 to Denali's. But that could all change in a matter of time.

Carmen was first up and first out! Woop. Woop. Irina batted next and scored home run.

"Did you see that Edward! I did it!" she screamed at him.

Tanya came up next she nearly, so nearly scored but she didn't, too bad. Eleazer was up and sadly scored a home run.

Finally it was Kate. If she got a home run. Than the Denali's and Cullen would draw and have to play a decider match.

But I wanted to kick her ass there and then.

Jasper served and she hit. It went flying towards my direction. I lunged into the air. And caught it, crashing to the ground.

"OUT! Whoa, we won!" Emmett cheered as he ran over to me.

"Impressive game Cullen's, you got lucky." Kate said to us.

"Wait a minute? We won! Cullen's won? But Kate, Cullen's don't win shit against Denali's! Funny that it is!" I said getting up from the floor and passing Carlisle the ball.

"Well played. Nice bitch talk by the way, your a real Cullen." Kate came over and hugged me.

She wasn't that bad. Just competitive like me I guess. Oh us blondes we're crazy.

"Just so you know... Piss me off again bitch, your next period is coming out your mouth." she said.

"Likewise. If we had a period." I said and we both started laughing.

"Emmett, how have you been? It's been a while." Kate started the conversation with Emmett. I didn't want to listen.

I went over to Alice and Esme who were packing the stuff away.

"Can you believe it? We won." I said laughing.

"Hahaha no! I so wish I played now." Alice pouted.

Carlisle invited the Denali's back to ours for a quick blood snack before they headed home.

We all ran back and I trailed behind until I felt to giant hands pull me back.

"You weren't supposed to be good at baseball... I was looking forward to holding you close, while I taught you how to hold the bat." Emmett said turning me around smirking.

"I am sorry to disappoint you baby. Maybe later you can hold me close" I winked at him and we ran back to the house.

I went off to the balcony for some peace and quiet but that didn't last. Kate soon joined me.

"I'll cut to the chase Rosalie, what's the relationship status of you and emmett?" she asked.

"It's none of your business." I replied coldly.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked.

Did I love him? Did I really? I liked him, yes. He was a good friend. But would he only be a friend to me. We kissed once or twice but that doesn't mean I am in love with him, does it? Don't get me wrong Emmett was really nice to me. But is nice what I am really looking for?

"Well Rosalie?" Kate snapped to me.

"I do not." I answered casually.

"Oh goody. So I guess you don't care if I try and win back Emmett then do you?"

"It's not my concern. Emmett's not my concern."

"Oh Emmett. I didn't even realise you were there!" Kate said smirking up at me.

I turned around to see Emmett's face frozen in horror staring at me.

He had just heard me say that.

We stayed silent. No one said anything.

"Kate its time to leave." eleazer shouted from the other room.

"I will see you both soon." she sad joyfully skipping out.

"I will walk you to the door" Emmett said being polite.

I turned around and stared out to the forest. Clenching my jaw and fists I was furious!

"I am Rosalie hale, and I am too damn stubborn for my own good!" I screamed.

I ran from the balcony to my room and locked the door. If vampires could cry than my room would be a lake!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: rose

I stayed in the room for days and days. I didn't want anyone to see me. My life felt like it was over.

"rosalie honey. Why don't you come hunting with me. You haven't eaten in days sweetie and that's not good for a vampire." Esme cooed from the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry." I replied.

I know she was trying to help me but... Well I don't know. I was born stubborn.

The next day I had the same sort of conversation with Alice.

"Please come out rose."

"I can't. I am a horrible person. What I said about Emmett I didn't mean at all. He is my concern because I think I am in love with him! And now he hates me and so does everyone else."

"No one hates you Rosalie. How could we hate you! Why don't you tell Emmett you didn't mean it."

"I can't, I just can't Alice"

"You can, at some point you are going to have to come out and face your fears! Tell him before it's too late."

I did love him. He my heart ached for him. But I couldn't go and talk to him, I just couldn't.

After several more days I unlocked my room and went downstairs. But it was empty. Only Esme was in, She was cleaning the living room.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Oh Rosie honey." she ran at me and gave me a huge hug.

"Carlisle is at work, and everyone else is at school. It's Wednesday."

"How long was I in my room?"

"oh you were there for about 8 days. Honey you need to go and eat something your eyes are pure black."

"I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault. Kate is a very clever woman; she knows how to make you say what you don't mean. It's sort if her gift, she controls your words."

I went out hunting and came back at about 4o clock.

Emmett was the only one home. Alice and jasper had music class after school for 2 hours and Edwards had gone to piano lessons. Obviously Carlisle was still at work.

I walked through the front door.

"Here Rosalie, have some roses, why don't you put them in your room." Esme came over and handed me a vase full of colourful roses.

I took them and ran to my room.

Emmett was sat on my sofa.

"Hay stranger." I said quietly as I walked past and put the flowers on the side.

"Me and Kate are back together so you won't have to worry about me being your concern anymore." he snapped standing up.

"No Emmett I.."

"I am so sorry for ever thinking you loved me back. I believed the lie. How stupid I was to think that we would be together. It's like the Lion who fell in love with the lamb."

"no Emmett."

His phone started ringing.

"I have to take this... Hay how's my beautiful girl?" he said walking out the room. He was clearly talking to Kate.

"I love you.." I whispered.

I went downstairs and helped Esme clean up. She had heard about Emmett and Kate and thankfully respected not to talk about it.

"Would you mind taking these bags to the garage."

I did as she asked and dumped them by the side in the garage.

I heard grumbling from under a car and went to go see who it was.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh shit." a man slid out from the under the car.

"Who are you?"

"Oh hay, I am Jacob black. Carlisle is paying to fix his car. And you?"

"Rosalie hale."

"Hay your the girl who was stabbed on claps street in Rochester weren't you?"

"Apparently."

"So Carlisle saved you too then."

"Wait you know about us."

"What that your blood suckers? Hell yeah I know. I spend a lot of time protecting people of forks from idiots like you."

"I don't get it."

"Wolf. I. Am. A. Wolf. Wolf."

"Okay okay, wow that's weird."

"And you being a vampire isn't?"

"Well yeah... What's wrong with his car?"

"I don't know. The spark plugs aren't responding."

"Did you check the engine? The sparks aren't working there must be a fault with the engine. Like a blockage or something." I opened the car to take a look.

"You need to replace the engine. Gallons are already wasted on this piece. Or you can re- build the engine but it will cost more than what the cars worth."

"Since when did you become a mechanic expert Blondie?"

"Since a kid. I really like cars... I studied mechanics for 5 years. Do you want me to help?"

"Sure. I could use some help. You seem to know more than I do." he laughed.

Together we got working on the car and it wasn't long before it was fully working again. With replaced the engine carefully.

"It works! We fixed it. Do you want half the money?" he asked me.

"No it's fine, keep it, you need it more than I do anyway."

"Awesome. See you later." and he left. Just like that.

I went back into the house. Looking at the time it was midnight! How long had we worked on that car for?

"Rose?" Esme called. "Where have you been?"

"Oh sorry I helped Jacob fix Carlisle's car. I got carried away with the time."

"You had me worried. I thought you ran away."

I went up to my room to watch a film. It wasn't soon before Alice came in to see me.

"Rosalie I am so sorry."

"You had a vision?"

"Yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"I didn't think he wasn't actually going to get together with Kate! They are like the worst couple in the world."

"It doesn't matter, it's my own fault. I said he wasn't my concern."

"that's only because Kate made you say that!"

"Let's not talk about it."

"Rosalie, I will talk to him."

"please don't. It will just make everything worse."

"But..."

"No Alice. It's over. Let's not talk about it anymore."

She left the room and I went and got into a shower.

I washed my hair and body. When I got out, I dried off and got changed. I decided I would go hunting or something to take my mind of everything. Passing

Emmett's room, I over heard what Emmett and Alice's conversation.

"How could you do this to rose?" Alice snapped at him.

"What? This is my fault? How about what she did to me! I'm none of her concern..."

"Kate made her say that! It's not true, she loves you Emmett. She does."

"Yeah well it's too late. Me and Kate are together now."

"Emmett I had a vision..." I walked down the stairs not wanting to listen anymore. The vision was probably Emmett and Kate getting married or something.

"You okay honey?" Esme snapped me out of my daydream.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I replied walking into the office.

I walked around slowly, trying to find a good book to read. Nothing really jumped out of me. I was to depressed to even bother.

I sat down and logged onto the laptop. I researched myself.

"Rosalie hale left a friends house late, walking home several men attacked her. They stabbed her to death on the street of claps. Her body was thrown into a ditch and buried by the murderers." none of it was true! All a load of rubbish.

I clicked on a link to watch a video of my parents.

"Rosalie hale was a wonderful daughter. Our tragic lost has destroyed the family. We hope nothing like this will happen to anyone else. Rosalie didn't deserve to die the death she died. She was a strong, independent woman. Stubborn to say the most but she stood up making sure her voice was heard, hope she is looking down at us smiling knowing we gave her everything we could have. She will be in our thoughts forever. And we hope to be in hers"

my mum started crying.

"I'm right here... I'm okay, I'm not dead, if only you knew truth." I whispered at the laptop screen.

"If only you knew the truth."

I heard a knock on the door and Carlisle came in.

"Hi Rosalie... Bad day?"

"Not my best sadly."

"I heard, Esme explained to me about well you know, Emmett and Kate. We are here for you."

"I want to go home..."

"I know sweetie. I know. But this is home now."

I shook my head.

"I can't stay here. You have all done enough for me. I just cause trouble and take up more space."

"Let's not decide anything stupid yet. Just give it a few days. When your depressed you over think."

"I know what I want."

"How about you start school tomorrow. That will take your mind of things for a while."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it will be good. I will phone the school up and organise it." I left the office and went back to my room.

"Joining school then?" Edward came up to me. I nodded and sat down on the window sill looking out to the forest. So empty and quiet. Peaceful and relaxing.

At that moment I heard a howling noise. It was the wolves. Jacob.

I sighed. Life was rubbish sometimes. Always rubbish for Rosalie.

I got up and went to my bathroom.

Staring at myself. Cursing over and over. I ruined everything.

"My eyes" I whispered. My bright red eyes had become and goldenly honey colour with a hazel rim.

I looked weird with eyes like that. I had only ever had violet eyes. They were what made me- me.

"The school have accepted you Rosalie, you are now Rosalie Whitlock and you are jaspers sister." Carlisle called up to me from downstairs.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, I am Rosalie Whitlock." I said to myself in the mirror.

"May I say, your shoes are so cute. I am Rosalie Whitlock by the way. I am new here." I practised over and over saying different statements.

There was a knock at the door so I left the bathroom and went to go see who it was. It was Emmett.

"I am going hunting, everyone says I have to be polite and ask you if you would like to come with me."

"No thanks. I would rather not."

"Is this how it's going to be now between us? We are going to be friends right? I can still come in here and cuddle up with you when you watch movies and you'll sit on my lap in the big leather chair... And"

"No, not anymore." I said turning around and walking back into my bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: rose  
I was ready for school. I was wearing skinny jeans, a white top and a grey cardigan with grey pumps with a white bow on.  
"Rose are you going in Edwards or emmett car?" Alice skipped up to me in the kitchen.  
"Edwards car." I said. We loaded up and it wasn't soon before we got to school, I went to the reception and got my time table.  
Period 1- maths  
Period 2- biology  
Break.  
Period 3- modern English  
Period 4- classic English  
Lunch.  
Period 5- german  
What a rubbish day! I found my way around the school quite well though. I got registered and headed to my first class. Maths.  
"hi, excuse me I am rosalie Whitlock I am new to your class."  
"oh yes hello! I am miss sharpling. Please take a seat on the second row next to mike."  
I walked over past everyone who was staring at me. I heard loads of whispers about who I was.  
"she came with the Cullens."  
"I heard she's adopted."  
"she is a bad ass chick"  
"her hair isn't even naturally blonde."  
I sat down and let the teacher begin with the lesson. I switched of completely. Didn't bother paying attention. Until someone in front of me turned around to talk to me.  
"are you good at maths? Can you tell me how many boys you have slept with? Or is it countless?" some idiot thought he was being clever.  
"more than the amount of times you have been rejected." I said.  
And the whole class said "ooooohhhhh"  
"whatever slut."  
"just turn around you ass"  
He did as I said.  
I felt a tap on my back and I turned around to see two guys smiling at me. "well hello there newbie! I am Jamie and this is Jason."  
"I don't care."  
"feisty, I like it. How about you meet us in the canteen at lunch. We'll make it a date."  
"kiss my ass. Not happening."  
"no because your going to be to busy hanging out with Cullen freaks."  
"you don't know them, shut up" I turned around and got on with the work that was on the board.  
Biology was boring too. Yet again everyone started talking about me and making up rumours. Why were humans so annoying.  
After biology I went to the canteen to find everyone else. They were all sat the the corner table by the window talking. As I walked up to them several guys wolf whistled me. And started shouting nice ass. And other gay stuff at me.  
Walking up to Cullen table several girls came all up in my face.  
"listen Barbie! Jason is my boyfriend, you stay the hell out of our way." some red head said.  
"and I am captain of the cheer leading, so don't mess with me or my friends. Keep away from us freak."  
All of the plastics started laughing at me.  
"you know what. Save your breath, you'll need it to blow your fucking whistle bitch." I spat at them  
"how dare you think you can insult us like this! Don't start a war you can't finish." the red head said.  
"save your crap for someone else who can understand you. If I throw a stick will you leave?" I pushed past them all to finally reach my table.  
"why is everyone like this?" I asked.  
"this is school rosalie... School. Once you settle in it will stop, it's only because your the new school toy." Alice replied.  
"well it sucks! I just want to go home."  
"tell me about it." emmett said rolling his eyes.  
"hay Blondie does that ass get any sexier? I wish I was the chair!" someone called at me.  
"go fuck your mum." I called back.  
3 more periods and it would all be over.  
The bell wrung so I headed off to the English block for my next lesson. As I went up to the door there was a note stuck on the window.  
"modern English class with mrs Russell 3rd period is cancelled." damn it.  
I pulled my planner out of my bag checking if it was me. And it was.  
Well than now what do I do for an hour.  
I headed to the library. It was going to be a long hour.  
The bell finally wrung and I went to the English block again for my next lesson of classical English. I queued up behind a load of people who were in my class.  
"ah no way! Rosalie Whitlock is in my English class too!" jason called from behind me.  
"lucky me" I mumbled.  
We got in and settled down. I introduced myself and was assigned a seat. It was next to Jason.  
"I think this is going to be my favourite lesson!" he cheered.  
"don't push your luck."  
Through the whole lesson all he did was stare at me. It made me feel really uncomfortable.  
"why do you take a picture! It will last longer." I snapped.  
He went through his bag trying to find his phone.  
"I'm kidding! It's called sarcasm, look it up."  
"the only thing I am looking up is you baby!"  
"shut up, your disgusting."  
"you wouldn't think that if you saw what I have to offer."  
"that's a sick joke. I have seen rubbers bigger than the junk you've got."  
Thankfully the bell wrung and I headed to the canteen. I joined everyone on the table.  
"would I get in trouble for breaking a kids neck if he bothered me?" I asked sitting down.  
"no not at all..." Edward replied.  
"hay rose! There's a seat here. Come join us..." Jason called from over the canteen.  
"nah, your mum looks tired, she clearly need the seat more than I do." I said back.  
"how dare you say I am his mum!" that bitchy red head shouted at me.  
"keep talking sister, maybe one day something intelligent will come out of that mouth of yours. In fact the smartest that did come out of you mouth was a dick."  
"oh really you want to go there? Come on then. I don't see no man in your life! Because no one likes you. Sorry you had to find out the hard way, that must be so embarrassing for you."  
"your right! I'm just a loser!" I pretended to cry. I got up from my chair turned around to face them all. "I think I have a tissue." I put my hand down my stop and pulled it out sticking my middle finger up.  
"just shut up and sit down." she said whilst being bright red.  
"are you going to make me?"  
"do I have to? Don't make me come over there..."  
"yeah come over here, you could you use some exercise fatty!"  
"rose that's enough" emmett said to me.  
"they started it!"  
"just sit down. Stop making such a scene. If you act like that, than you can't sit with us." he said.  
"fine than I won't." I got up and walked over to a table with a bunch of other girls on.  
"wow your so pretty rosalie! I'm Jessica by the way."  
"thanks, nice to meet you. So you've heard of me?"  
"everyone has heard of you! Your the schools major gossip."  
"lucky me then. School fuss pot, great, just what I need."  
"so is it true you and emmett had sex?"  
"WHAT? No. Who told you that?"  
"oh er mike. He said emmett told him." she replied.  
"well its not true just so we are all clear."  
"okay, no worries. I am going to get some food, want anything?" she asked  
Yeah your blood.  
"no, thanks but no, I am on a special diet."  
"what? There's like nothing on you?"  
I laughed, she seemed sweet. But i was still furious about emmett saying I couldn't sit with them just because I was defending myself! Jerk. I was seriously beginning to hate him a lot recently.  
She came back with food and all of us got talking about everyone in the school. Giving me a heads up of who was who and what they were like.  
The soon wrung and I headed to my next class. German.  
I got in and the teacher, mrs essery, told me I had to sit next to emmett. I sighed and walked over.  
He moved his bag off the chair so I could sit down in my seat. Oh what a gentleman he was. ASS!  
The teacher gave us a text book to work from.  
"so were the girls nice to you?" he asked.  
"nicer than you!"  
"your going to be mad at this now aren't you."  
"yeah very much so. I couldn't believe you! You just kicked me off the table in front everyone."  
"you were causing a huge scene. Cullens don't make scenes!"  
"I was defending myself thank you very much. And a little help would of been nice too. It was like 5 against one."  
"defending? Bitch talk isn't defending. Slacking someone off isn't defending rosalie. Your such a stupid blonde!"  
I froze. Stupid blonde. Was that all I was to everyone? To him?  
I got up from my seat grabbed my bag and stormed out.  
"miss Whitlock where do you think your going?"  
"AWAY FROM HERE! AWAY FROM EVERYONE!" I screamed running out of the room.  
I ran to the near by woods screaming I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life!  
"rosalie?"  
"Jacob?" I sobbed.  
"hay what happened?"  
"I was turned into a vampire! That's what happened! From then everything has just gone down hill..."  
He came over to me and gave me hug.  
"everything will sort itself out. God has a plan for everyone, something good will come out of this."  
"thats hard to believe..."  
"I promise. Let me take you home."  
"no! I don't want to go home. I want to go to Rochester. I want my family."  
"I know you do. I know. Come on."

Jacob lovingly took me home. I grabbed the laptop from downstairs and ran to my room.  
I jumped onto the sofa and logged in.  
I than searched for flights I could go on. There were so many trips I could do! So may places I could see!  
I got carried away with the time.  
"rosalie, can I talk to you please?" emmett said standing in my door way.  
"if you tell me where the volutri live."  
"Italy."  
I searched flights for Italy, but it was pretty expensive. Luckily I wouldn't have to worry about a flight back. I had figured out a plan. I would go to the volutri and ask them to end my life, I had nothing to live for anyways. I would be happier dead than in this world with these people.  
"I am so sorry for today, with the whole kicking you off the table thing and than being an ass to you in German class. Sorry."  
"yeah yeah whatever."  
I carried on looking through flights, so many to choose.  
"friends? We can we please be like we use to... I miss you, I know it is awkward between us because of what you said and me dating Kate all of sudden. I just think its the best you know, rose? Rosalie? Are you even listening?"  
I just started at the computer screen clicking all over the place.  
"uh what?"  
I said looking up.  
"oh yeah yeah friends, yeah whatever..." I drifted my eyes back to the screen and got clicking.  
I found a flight that was suitable for me!  
"what the hell are you doing?" emmett grabbed the laptop of me and began observing the website.  
"give it back! It's none of your business emmett!" I yelled at him.  
"one way ticket to Italy? Flight on Saturday? Why rosalie?"  
"it doesn't matter, give it back!"  
"I asked you a question. Come on, we are two adults having a responsible talk. Why Italy?" he asked calmly.  
"because the volutri are there okay!"  
"no rose! Don't do it! I know your really upset and all but we can figure everything out."  
"no... I am always going to be upset like this emmett! I hate this life! Hate it. I would rather be dead, dead for good."  
"your not thinking straight! This is not what you want rose! We can't loose you."  
"it's not your decision, it's none your decisions. It's mine. I know what I want. You have to respect that emmett."  
"rosalie, I can't loose you." he whispered.  
"you already lost me. A long time ago. You don't need me- you got Kate!"  
"rosalie I don't love her like I love you."  
"than why did you act like you did to me. If you love me, why were you so horrible?"  
"because I was angry about what you said! I thought you liked me rose, I didn't realise I meant nothing to you!"  
"I don't like you!" I screamed.  
"I love you." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: rose.

I didn't go to school for the next day. Before I knew it, it was Friday night and I was packing my bags to leave.

"Please Rosalie, don't go. I have loved having you here." Esme came and hugged me.

"You have been so wonderful to me but this isn't I what I want."

"I understand. I am really going to miss you! So much!" she kissed my cheek.

"bye rosalie, safe flight." jasper came in.

"Thanks. Safe life, look after Alice for me."

"Will do. She will be crazy when you leave."

"She's crazy enough, I won't make a difference."

"So I guess this is where the good byes are being held then?" Edward came in.

"Yeah... I am going to miss that sweet sound of a piano."

"Nah you won't. You'll enjoy the quiet instead."

"Probably... But you played well!"

"Am I late for the good bye party?" Carlisle asked.

"Right on time." I replied.

He came over and hugged me.

"Nice kitty. Best of luck. Rest in piece or pieces depending on your death."

"Thank you. I think." I chuckled.

"And you didn't invite me" I recognised the voice.

"Jacob!" he ran over a hugged me.

"I barely know you and now I want to know you, you're going to get yourself killed!" he joked.

"It's what I want." I Whispered, "got nothing to live for"

"I know sadly. I just wished there was another way."

"Rosalie! What will I do without you! Now I don't have an outfit organiser!"

Alice came in and joined us all.

"Esme's got good taste. She can take my place." Alice came and also hugged me.

"I really don't want you to do this."

"I know you don't."

"Just so you know, you were the best sister I never had!"

"Is this everything rose?" the boys asked.

I nodded.

"Okay we will take these down to the taxi for you."

Everyone left the room. I stood just staring at my empty room. All my stuff was gone, all that was left was plain furniture.

"knock knock"

"Hay stranger" I said turning around to see Emmett.

"So this is really happening?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Unbelievable. I didn't think I had this effect of woman. Making them want to kill themselves." he chuckled.

"It's not just you, Rosalie hale was not born to be a vampire."

"I don't know what I am going to do with out you!"

"Live life like before."

"What if I don't want to!"?

"Then start a new life with Kate."

"What if I don't want a life with Kate. What if I want a life with you."

"Please don't make this harder than it has to be, just give me a hug and let me go." I walked over to him and he gave me a huge classical Emmett bear hug.

"goodbye rosalie." he whispered.

"bye emmett, have a nice life."

I let go and walked out the front door.

I got in the taxi.

"Phoenix airport please" the taxi engine started this was it. I looked out the window smiling and waving good bye. Everyone was there but Emmett.

The taxi drove off. This was it, a new beginning. Or a new end whichever way you looked at it.

After a long drive the taxi finally pulled over. I got out with my suitcase and handbag.

"Thanks. Keep the change" I handed the driver the money and got walking to the airport entrance.

It was so busy. The smell of sweaty, tired and stressed people over welled me! I took several deep breaths calming my sense's down.

Firstly I had to get myself checked in for the flight.

I found my station point and walked over, the queue was not too bad.

"Passport and plane ticket please." I handed a short brown haired lady.

"Rosalie hale?"

"Last time I checked."

"Did you hear on the news about that Rosalie hale girl who was stabbed in Rochester."

"Oh yes how awful that it is. Her poor family..."

"how come your eyes are violet in this but looking at your eyes now they're are going like a misty dark brown?" she asked me.

"These are my special contacts, I can't see anything without them. I am part blind in both my eyes." I said crossing my fingers.

"oh yes yes okay. Your bag please." I lifted the bag onto the table with no effort.

She labelled and sent it on its way to my plane.

"Have a safe flight." she handed me back my passport and plane ticket.

I remembered that next I had to go through to security.

A guy handed me a tray I loaded my stuff into it and headed through security.

Once on the other side, I heard that my plane was ready to load.

I grabbed my bag and headed to my section. D 35.

I was given the all clear and I soon boarded onto my flight.

I took a seat, buckled up my seat belt. The plane went through the safety instructions and the captain shared a few words. It wasn't long before we were up in the air and on our way to Italy.

"Your a really pretty lady!" the little girl said to next to me.

"Thank you. Your a very beautiful girl too!"

"my mummy is prettier though."

"What's your name?"

"Connie."

"That's a lovely name, why are you going to Italy?"

"for mummy's birthday surprise from daddy."

"That's was nice of daddy."

"It was I guess. He is trying to win mummy back."

"How come?"

"well mummy says that daddy sleeps with a lot of dirty ladies behind her back."

"Oh. Are you excited?"

"Very! Why are you going?"

"I am a really bad person. I am going to clear my sins you could say."

"Why are you bad?"

"I don't know. I don't mean to be, it's just how I was born."

"My mummy says I was born a chatter box."

"I bet she did."

"I can't help it! I like talking to people. And meeting new friends. Will you be my friend?"

"I would love to Connie."

The flight came to a conclusion, we landed safety. I really needed to hunt, my eyes were turning black and my throat ached for blood.

I walked out quickly, leaving the airport and ran straight for a near by woods.

I started hunting, filling up with lots of energy.

"Excuse me what are you doing? These grounds belong to the volutri and volutri only." a red-eyed blonde girl came out of the bush.

"Volutri did you say? That's great, I came to see them. I am Rosalie"

"Ah, yes Rosalie. I am Jane, we have been expecting you. Please come, follow me."

I did as she said without asking any questions. Though what did she mean we have been expecting you. They knew I was coming? They knew who I was? It felt like I didn't even know who I was.

"aro, our guest has arrived." she called as we entered a large church like old building.

It was dark and very scary.

She led me into a room where 3 other vampires sat on thrown's with big black capes on.

"ah, rosalie, rosalie. How lovely for you to join us. I am aro, the volutri belongs to me."

"Hello? How do you know about me?" I asked.

"How could we not! You were the newest Cullen weren't you."

"yes. You know the Cullen's?"

"Know them? Why yes. You could say that. We know them very very well indeed. How can we be of service to you?"

"my death would be pleasure if you would."

"Death? Now why's a beautiful young vampire like you want death?"

"A vampire can never be beautiful. I hate this life."

"Or you hate the life the Cullen's gave you..." he challenged.

"No.. They did a lot for me. It's just I have to give up so many of my dreams to be this monster. I would rather not live at all."

He got down from the thrown and walked over to me. I lifted my hand and put his on top. Closing his eyes he went deep into thought.

"Children. Your biggest desire is to have a family of your own. You can't have that as a vampire."

I shook my head. He was reading me like a book.

"Emmett. But you can't have him because he is with Kate. This makes you angry, upset. You don't understand. You thought you were prettier than her."

He slowly opened his eyes. Staring into mine. His eyes were the darkest red I had ever seen.

"Vain and selfish. You don't get it your way, you give up. You become a sad child. You enter the real world. But the real world doesn't like rosalie hale does it."

I shook my head.

"Please... End me now."

"It's not that easy. I would hate to see such beauty be destroyed. Wouldn't that be a real shame."?

"It wouldn't. No one would even care."

"I would. I would care a lot in fact. Rosalie your power is beauty. I have seen it. I may not destroy it, for it is precious and worthy."

"What am I to do? Anything please, I beg of you."

"How about a deal. You join us."

"Join you? Become part of the volutri?"

"yes. You join; I will give you a baby of your own, in return. For you to do as asked when asked."

"Like a slave?"

"No, Jane is my slave. With you Rosalie, I can think of a better slave for you to be." he smirked.

"A SEX SLAVE! How dare you think that!" I yelled.

"It wouldn't be that bad my dear. Far better than death. You would be rich and get the baby, you always dreamed of having. You wouldn't have to worry about the Cullen's. They would think you were dead anyway. Join me. Join my power, and me if you don't, you will only regret this..." he drifted off.

A baby! I could have a baby. Live in peace from Cullen's. No longer have to worry about my safety. I was protected here. I could have a chance to be happy. A sex slave wouldn't be that bad would it?

"ROSALIE STOP! DON'T DO IT!" Alice and Emmett came screaming into the room.

"It didn't take me long to realise you are my life Rosalie. I lost you once, I am not loosing you again. Please. I love you. I am here for you, and I always will be. Rosalie please don't do this." Emmett begged me.

"And what happens? We go home and live happily ever after just the two of us? That's not what I want. Aro can give me a baby."

"Rosalie I will get you a baby if that's what it takes. I will. I will do anything just to have you in my arms. Please. I didn't have my life figured out until you came into it. Never before did I know the feeling of love but I feel it now Rosalie, because of you. Only you."

"I thought I was just a stupid blonde to you! Nothing but a scene. You can't expect me just to come running back into your arms. You really hurt me Emmett. Acted like you didn't even care!"

"I do rose, I care so much. I didn't mean the things I said. I was upset and angry and I promise I will spend forever making it up to you Rosalie, I really will. I love you, let me show you. I'm a different man."

"That's what they all say Emmett. Anything to sleep with me. I get it. I'm cheap."

I walked towards aro. My choice was made.

"Rose no!" Alice yelled.

"I have seen a vision! You'll be one of us. I've seen it."

I froze.

"And if I don't get out of the Cullen clan now, then I am just going to be stuck like the rest of you." I spat. What was I saying? I didn't mean that! I was being controlled or something.

"AAAHHH" I screamed. "Get out of my head!"

"Here's your baby Rosalie." aro whispered to me. Pictures in my head of a dead baby laying in blood stained arms. Hearing the words mummy over and over again.

My ears filled with screams and cries.

"STOP! Let her go, take me instead! Torture me, not her." Emmett shouted.

"NO! Let them go, have me. Aro you have always wanted me. Swap me for Rosalie. Let these two go." Alice cried.

"STOP. I got myself into this mess... It's what I deserve" closing my eyes, aro took my hand and led me into a dark gloomy room. Opening my eyes I saw a lady sitting at a desk with a paper and a pen, surrounded by woman in skinny little outfits.

"Oh! Another one. Wow aro the collection is going well. They're all stunners!" the girl cheered.

I walked over to her desk.

"Name?"

"None of your business"

"Well I need it if we're recruiting you! If we are going to sell you, people need to know your name"

"Recruiting me for what, and what people?"

"Prostitution... And men. Aro is recruiting all these lovely ladies. Than he plans to sell you and make money for himself and volutri funds"

I took the pen and signed.

"Wonderful! You will be examined in just a moment please take a seat and sit with the other girls."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: rose

I waited and waited. Emmett and Alice would have left by now, gone home.

If only I knew where home was!

"Rosalie, Felix will see you now" I slowly waked up to the door. I entered and stood on the red x printed on the floor.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ah beautiful. Blonde. Clean. Tall." two cold hands stroked my shoulders. Moving slowly down past my chest reaching my boobs.

"Nothing to fault." he laughed.

"You'll be worth the most, for sure" I cringed at his voice in my ear.

"Aro has arranged your first client for you..." he pushed me through another door.

This room was designed for romance clearly, with candles lit. A huge bed covered in rose petals.

He went back and locked the door he came from. I was stuck.

There wouldn't be an escape now. God only knows the man I would be forced to sleep with.

"Rosalie?" I heard a whisper.

"Yes?" I whispered back, following the voice.

It was not until that moment I actually realised Emmett was tied to the bed in his boxers! Both hands were tied to the bedposts.

"Emmett? I am soooo sorry."

"It's okay baby, I am sorry too. But can we do the sorry crap later and just get out of here together... at last?" he asked.

"yes." I walked over to the bedside and started to try and pull the rope. It was tied really strongly.

"Why are you like this?"

"It's a position of which is supposed to encourage sex, well that's what aro said anyway and then he tied me up and I can't brake out."

"and you believed him? God these things are strong." I ripped one off of him and his hand dropped onto the bed.

I climbed over him and started tugging the other rope.

"How did you get in here?"

"Paid."

"Paid to be in here?"

"Paid to have sex with you."

"Oh yeah, forgot, I am now a recruited prostitute" I sighed.

"You don't have to be. I won't let you be. That's why I paid, I am getting us out of here. After you get me out of here..."

I giggled.

"Done." I gave the rope one last pull and it unlocked.

"Thanks baby." he leaned up and kissed my lips. A feeling I had truly missed.

"We'll get out of here. I promise." I nodded and he got of off the bed.

"Where's Alice?" I asked

"Hopefully getting the car like the plan."

"What's the plan?"

"I am going to break down the wall..."

"The wall? Break it? Won't it break you?"

He laughed. "Nothing breaks me!"

He ran at the wall with all his strengthen and the bricks tumbled down the ground.

I was left standing, staring at the ground.

"It's a beautiful sight I know, but we got to get going, if you still want to live that is..."

I ran at him and he grabbed my hand. We ran out together and full speed. He lead the way to a bright yellow Porsche. Alice's of course.

We jumped in and Alice sped up.

"ah shit." I said.

"what baby? You okay?" emmett started questioning me.

"I left my suitcase at the airport."

"yeah and I left my clothes with the volutri. We can buy you knew stuff. I will buy you knew stuff." he said.

"Thank you, I am really sorry, you didn't have to do all this for me. I am not worth it and I don't deserve any of it."

He sighed.

"You do. You mean the world to me. If you didn't do you really think I would come all this way to get you?"

"no" I giggled. "Only someone crazy would do that."

"Only someone crazy about you." he smiled. I smiled back.

Alice handed him clothes and he got dressed.

"Okay here at airport." Alice said and we got out of the car.

The flight was soon over and it wasn't long before we got back to Carlisle and Esme's house.

It felt like I was home.

"Oh god Rosie we missed you! You can't ever scare us like that you know. Your a part of the family now.. Deal with it!" esme hugged me.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to cause trouble or anything. My head was all over the place... I wasn't thinking straight."

I went with Emmett up to my bedroom to get changed and put my bag away.

I was shocked when I opened the door...

Emmett had moved in! Literally. All his stuff was put away and the sofa was replaced with a large double bed.

"surprise!" Emmett said.

"I can't believe it..."

"Is that bad? Like Emmett I don't want to share get out. Or like Emmett stay... I want you?" he asked

I laughed.

"I thinks it's more like I want you. Every way and any way I can." I growled.

"Oh, I like that."

"Why a bed?"

"So that I can have you every way and anyway I like. Also it makes the room look homier and romantic you know. A nice touch."

"We don't sleep!"

"Trust me, you and me will be sleeping with each other all the time baby, don't worry. That bed will be extremely useful." he winked coming over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh really? What happened to an adventure?"

"You want adventure? Oh come on then let's go, grab a coat..."

"I'm kidding. It's really lovely, thank you."

He leaned down at kissed my lips.

"You want to go somewhere, just you and me?" he asked.

"But where?"

"Where ever our feet take us..." I smiled.

"I would love to..." he took my hand and we ran to the middle of nowhere together.

Just me and him without a care in the world.

We had to stop to answer his phone.

"Shit! Okay okay coming." and he hung up.

"Uh what?"

"School starts in 5 minutes, if we are late, detention." we both ran as fast as we could to the school.

Alice was waiting outside holding my school bag.

"oh your a babe thanks"

"You both seriously owe me! If I get a detention now, I am going to kill you."

1st lesson- German.

Emmett and me walked into class together quickly. We slid into our seats. No one had noticed us being late so we were really lucky.

"Gutan tag, wie guets?" the teacher called to us.

"What?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Hello Or good day or good morning and how are you."

"Thanks for the options, do I have to guess which one?"

"And if you get it right, you get a blow job!" I whispered.

"Hello?" he asked.

"aw baby, that's wrong. Better luck next time I guess. No blow job for Emmett Cullen." I shook my head and he pouted.

"Rosalie?" the teacher asked.

"Erm um? Gut danker und dir?"

"Correct. Gut. In front of you, you have a textbook... Page 86 please." she instructed us.

Emmett grabbed the book flicking through the pages until he found it.

"So how come you know German?" he asked.

"Is it a trick question? We are in a German class where we are taught to know and understand the German language... That's how."

"Makes sense actually. Thinking about it... Asking that makes me really dumb, doesn't it?"

"er... You could say that." I smiled.

"Oh look princess forgot her mask. Every girl deserves to be ugly, you have destroyed the privilege." the red head in front turned around to face me. Not her again!

"And er how did you get here? Jason leave your cage door open?" I asked her.

"Wow, your even dumber than you look. Nice stunt last week, drop out of school because you can't handle me."

"I bet you stayed up all night thinking of that. Is that why you have such a headache?"

"you know what Rosalie, although you clearly ate your make up this morning, it hasn't made you any prettier on the inside either."

"At least I can afford it honey unlike yourself who clearly needs to invest in some make up at some point. Shut up and turn around, I don't want to see your face anymore."

"Rosalie your just another pretty face. You'll be a next rape victim I predict. Because that's all you are, a pretty yet worthless face."

I froze. I would be crazy to believe her but...

"okay I think you can shut up now before I have to make you Victoria." Emmett said trying to actually defend me this time.

"oh look at Emmett Cullen! He's defending the knew school bitch!" Victoria yelled standing on her chair causing a scene.

Everyone stared. Everyone was waiting to see someone take a stand. It had to be me for many reasons.

"Look around Victoria. No one cares! Everyone is real tired of your constant bullshit. Stop acting like you rule the school because in reality you don't! Your just another bitch worth being bitched about. That's all you are. Jason's only with you because you get your name around the school. Just because people know your name does not mean your popular. Why don't you understand that? I bet you think people don't talk to you because your too cool- wrong! No one wants to talk to you because in fact no one likes you. Truth hurts honey.

Oh and you said I would be the next rape victim?... I already was.

16 years old I was. 16 I was raped. My dad died when I was 12 want to bring that up too? Didn't think so, sit down turn around and shut the hell up! That would do us all a favour!" I gasped.

"Rosalie Whitlock! Principals office now." mrs essery shouted at me. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Have fun." Victoria smiled at me.

"Will do thanks. Do you want me to send you a postcard or something? Bitch."

"THAT'S NOW ROSALIE! NOT IN 5 MINUTES. NOW." mrs essery yelled again.

"Okay I got it!" I said leaving the classroom walking slowly to the office.

I sat in the waiting lounge. Bored out of my mind and I was really hungry.

"Hay baby." Emmett came and sat down with me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Got myself kicked out too, thought I would keep you company."

"I told the whole class I was raped." I sighed resting my head on his shoulder.

"I know. People will be nicer to you and all of us now, they will understand your pain."

"Was it bad to tell them? It doesn't reveal what we are does it?"

"no no. Girls everywhere get raped, you were just unlucky enough to be the age you were and to suffer the consequences of someone else's actions" he explained.

I sighed, this waiting game was really boring. He rubbed his hand slowly up and down my thigh, why I don't know, but it was conforming.

"ah what a surprise! Double trouble from Cullens today. And Emmett, your not alone!" the principal came out of his office.

We got up and followed him into the office taking a seat in the empty chairs, in front of his desk.

"I know the story, I know. I understand Rosalie you were defending yourself. I would to of I was in that situation. But you can't make people feel bad or sorry about what happened to you, okay?"

"I wasn't trying to be. I don't want peoples sympathy..." I interrupted him by accident.

"Okay I understand. Well that's the end, I will talk to Victoria about her behaviour. If there is anything I can do, let me know."

I nodded. And stood up.

"And for you Emmett, look after her will you. I understand why you got yourself kicked out, it was to come a support her."

"I can't sir, the only class she is in with me is German."

"What? I can change that. Come by the office tomorrow and pick up a new schedule." he said looking at me.

And I nodded.

"Thank you sir." Emmett and me said at the same time.

"Okay well, get out of here you slugs, I hate children! Get out." he joked and me and Emmett left.

"Do you want me in your classes?" I asked Emmett as we left.

"Are you kidding? Of course, I just want to be with you Rosalie, I don't care where or when."

He quickly pecked my lips and we both went our separate ways. I had biology and he had geography.

I walked in; everyone was sat down and ready.

"Sorry I'm late. I was at principals office." I sad walking to my seat at the back.

"oooooohhhhh" the whole class sung. But whatever.

"okay. Settle down everyone. We are going to be doing a big project on relationships, marriage, money, jobs ect. I have chosen your pairs for this particular project."

I sighed; I was clearly going to be stuck with someone I wouldn't get along with.

"firstly. Jessica and mike.

Victoria and Jason

Kelly and rich

Josh and Chloe

Katy and Sid

Alice and jasper

Edward and Bella"

Blah blah blah. The list kept going And going. It was a whole year project.

"Rachel and roman

Oh and er.. Well it was Rosalie and Jamie but the principal can changed it to Rosalie and Emmett."

YES! I screamed in my head, finally something has gone my way...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: rose

"Hay partner!" I said to Emmett rapping my arms around his neck, I was standing behind his chair in the canteen.

"howdy partner? Are like you going to do be doing cow girl on me later and your practicing dirty talk now?" he asked.

I laughed. "no... Close though, we are partners for the New Year science project."

"Really? Awesome. I can make you do all the work."

"No, it's on relationships, money, houses, all that sort of stuff. It's a team thing."

"Yeah sounds fun. Even better, I am with you. We can practice what married life will be like."

I giggled and rested my chin on his head.

"Guys bad news! For science I am with that new Bella girl!" Edward came and joined the table.

"The one who smells really good? Dark hair, brown eyes. That one sitting there staring at us?" I asked looking over to Jessica's table where she sat.

"Yeah her. The worst part is, I can't read her. Every thought she has is just a blank." he sighed sitting down with us.

"Wait wait. It's a problem your with her because you like like her?"

"what no! I don't like her, I mean yeah she seems nice, but I don't know. She's all human."

Emmett gasped.

"Awe little Eddie has got a first crush! How sweet. It's like the lion who fell in love with the lamb."

I sat down on Emmett's lap due to a loss of chairs in the canteen. But an idea struck me. Next to Bella was an empty seat.

I got up and walked over to the table, everyone stared at me. It was like they had never seen someone walk before.

"hay excuse me bella is it?" I asked politely.

"Erm yeah hi." she replied shyly.

"hiya I am rosalie. It's nice to officially meet the new girl."

"Your with Cullen's right? Yeah I have heard of you. It's nice to meet you too." he seemed nice.

"Your really pretty." I said wondering how she would react.

"oh Erm thanks..."

"So you agree? You think your pretty?" I questioned her.

"Oh I don't know. Not really."

"Maybe if you didn't hide yourself in your clothes so much... This seat taken?"

"Oh um no, help yourself. And thanks, I will take that advice on board."

"Sure any time... Thanks again."

I took the chair and walked back to my table.

"Seems nice, little shy. Not much of a girly girl. No make up, maybe a little lip balm on. Quiet, non revealing, sort of hidden away character you know."

I said putting my chair next to Emmett's and sitting down.

"You got all of that from a 30 second conversation?" Edward asked.

"What? I can read girls... She's into you though. Just the way she acted knowing we are related and I know you. It was like she was being extra good knowing I was coming back to explain her. She was trying to impress you."

He nodded understandingly. Emmett put his hand on my thigh and did the rubbing thing again. It was so nice, surprisingly really relaxing and comforting.

"Anyone else like starving?" I asked starting a new topic.

"Baby your eyes are going really black, you got to be careful. People will notice." Emmett said looking at me.

"I can just say I am really tired."

"You can control your thirst right? You know as desperate as you are for blood."

"Yeah, it will fine. Just as long as no one has a paper cut in my next class" I joked and everyone laughed.

I felt like I fitted in with the Cullen's. They were my family. Being with them was never strange or awkward. I felt loved.

The bell went, Emmett kissed my cheek and headed off to his class, I went off to mine.

Bella came up to me as I was walking.

"so you and Emmett are a thing? Not that I am being rude or anything but your Erm together together yeah? That's what I heard."

"Yeah me and em have connections how come you ask?"

"I was actually here to find out if you were dating Edward, but then Jessica was telling me about you Cullen's and she mentioned you and Emmett being a thing, so I came over to ask you in person."

"me date Edward? Gross. Definitely not. Though I think he likes this girl in our year."

"oh really who? I mean you don't have to tell me..."

"if I tell, it might reveal to much you know. One of those situations of if I told you I would have to kill you, or Edward would kill me."

"Okay, someone I know?"

"Is there reason to this? It's his love life not mine, you should just talk to him."

"Okay, yeah maybe I will thanks" she said walking off.

"and bella, you know them really really well" I called to her. And she turned around to smile.

5th period went by really slowly, probably because I was so hungry. Every second felt like a year.

"Excuse me Rosalie?" some girl in front of me turned around and whispered to me.

"You know when you were uh you know um uh.." she stuttered.

"Raped?" I asked.

"Um yeah, was it like one guy?"

"Unfortunately it wasn't. There was a whole group of drunken men. About 9 or 10."

"You are so brave. I mean wows are you made of stone? I really respect you and everything you had to go through, how awful at such an age." she sighed.

"Not the nicest experience in my life but I won't lie, it's made me stronger. Thank you."

"Incredible. You're a remarkable woman. You really need some sort of an award. People really should show mercy for you. Victoria was so horrible and she didn't even no half your story! I feel so bad for you, I really do."

"Please don't. I don't need your sympathy, everything happens for a reason. And good comes out of every bad."

"I don't mean to be rude but your confidence seems strong."

"oh no that's just a show I put on, in reality I am scared to death everyday of what people think of me. So many people judge rape victims as sluts. I dont want to be known as a slut. Sometimes I worry that Emmett will see my scars and he will see me as nothing but ugly. I hate my body very much now..."

"My mum said to me that you can hide behind scars all your life, but the perfect man will see past them open his eyes to see who you really are. Emmetts that sort of man."

"Thank you. Your mum said that? She's a great mum!"

"Well yes one of my mums said that, yeah it is great to have them."

"Are your parents divorced and re married then for you to have two mums?"

"Oh no, I am adopted by lesbians." she smiled. "I feel pain too Rosalie. I get scared people will judge me to. But people who really care see past my mums. They are my heros! They saved me from my sexually abusive father and gave me the chance to live a better life with a family that does care about me." I smile back.

Whoever this girl was, I liked her a lot!

"You have scars from him?"

"All over my body... He raped me over and over again. Drunk like crazy, and desperate. But like you, I will survive and I have survived."

"I didn't even know! We are so alike..." I smiled.

"No one knows. And I would like it if they didn't." she winked and turned back around.

The bell wrung and I ran to Alice's car as fast a possible. Soon everyone else came and we drove home. I ran straight to the fridge and pulled out a pack of deer's blood. I gulped it down in record-breaking time.

It was so lovely. I sighed as I threw the packet in the bin.

"Nice?" Emmett asked coming over to me.

"You have no idea!" I smiled.

"Yeah I think I do... 3 weeks without blood."

"When did you do that?"

"Oh a couple years ago."

"Why?"

"For money, Alice bet that I couldn't go without blood for 3 weeks. I did it! Got 700 for it."

"Nice... But really hard I'm guessing. Did you go to school?"

"Hell no! I was like blood frenzy! But I wanted the money"

He leant down and kissed my lips slowly. It was really romantic!

"Let's go upstairs, just you and me for a little while." he leant his forehead against mine.

"Sure..." I smiled.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I laughed. He ran to our room and threw me on the bed.

He climbed on top of me placing kisses all over my neck and jaw. What was with him? I mean it was nice all it just felt forced.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked pushing him off.

"What? I am allowed to want my girl aren't I? This is what people in love do..."

"No they kiss each other like they mean it, your just forcing it on me and I don't like it. Your like..."

"Like who?"

"Royce" I whispered. Looking to the side. Trying to hold my sobs in.

He just stared down at me. Whether he felt guilty or not, I couldn't tell until he finally spoke.

"Baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be like that. I don't want to hurt you... It was an accident. I will be more careful I promise baby."

With his hand he turned my head to face him.

"I love you Rosalie..." he leant down and captured my lips with his.

"I love you too." I smiled against his lips.

The kissing went on and I really enjoyed myself, Emmett made it feel like passion. Not like Royce where all he cared about was his pleasure.

Emmett soon enough took it to the next level starting to undress himself.

After he was down to his boxers he stripped me down as well. Not ever breaking the kissing.

I was okay with the whole underwear thing but I begged to myself that Emmett wouldn't look down at my skin.

All over my stomach and legs were big scars from when I was raped. If Emmett saw them he would be disgusted in what I was. What I looked like.

Emmett started playfully pulling at my underwear, moaning into my mouth.

He reached over to his bedside table and pulled a shiny packet.

I was not ready for him and me to be like that yet. I didn't have the confidence after everything that happened with Royce.

"Emmett I can't..."

"Rosalie it will be fine. I am not going to hurt you."

"what if you do... I can't feel the pain again Emmett. I can't"

"You won't. I promise, I would never do anything to hurt you. If its too much I will stop."

"I can't..."

"Rosalie do you trust me?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Yes" I whispered.

"as soon as you need to stop we will, you just tell me. At any time."

I nodded.

He ripped open the packet.

"I love you so much." he stated.

"You don't just love me because we are having sex right?"

"No of course not! How could you think that about me? I love you Rosalie. You! Not your sex. You!" I weakly smiled at him.

"Why do you need a condom anyway? I won't get pregnant."

"It's just easier for you. For us I mean. I will go in better and cause less pain."

I nodded. He pulled down mine and his pants chucking them on the floor next our clothes.

He slid it on and lined himself up. I felt really sick! I couldn't do it.

Knowing the pain I had felt before, I didn't want to feel it again.

"Just let your mind go blank baby. Think of nothing..."

With his hands he opened my legs apart. I felt so revealing, it was awful. He could see everything. All the ugly.

How I would be a prostitute for aro I don't know!

Emmett shifted his weight onto his hips. This was really happening. And so fast.

To calm me down he started kissing my lips. Clearly trying to take my mind of what was going on between us down below. It worked for a while... And then he entered.

"baby I need you to just relax. Your so tight."

"I can't... I told you, I can't do it."

He began to pick up and slow rhythm I could follow to. He slid up and down gradually going further and deeper each time.

I took deep breaths trying to relax myself. In my head I told myself over and over again that everything was fine. Emmett would never hurt me. This was the start of something amazing.

"There you go baby. Relax. You can only enjoy it if you relax and trust Me." he started the kissing on my neck.

It made a really nice touch. I was starting to enjoy it actually, there was no pain with Emmett. It was love and it was real.

We grinded deeper into each other. A strange yet pleasurable feeling shot threw my entire body.

I slid one hand behind his neck, pulling him in closer to my neck. And the other stroked his abs and 6 pack. God he was so hot!

"Emmett..." I groaned.

"Ah, Rosalie I am so hard right now. And your getting so freaking wet for me! Oh baby!" he moaned back into my ear.

"emmett... I'm gonna..." I started groaning out loud, I couldn't hold it in! He started to pick up the speed a little, in fact more and more with each stroke.

"do it. I want to feel you explode all over me baby! As soon as you go, I'm going. But baby your so freaking hot, I don't think I will last long." he panted.

We both picked up the pace but I couldn't hold anything in any longer... I just let it out. Everything there was. Realized. Gone. Out of my system. Emmett did the same.

He collapsed off of me and lay down next to me.

"Where have you been my whole life..." I sighed.

"Searching for you in ll the wrong places" I turned onto my side to face him and he did the same to face me.

He gave me a huge snog on the lips and I loved every minute of it.

"I love you, thank you" I kissed his lips.

"No pain? Everything was fine? No regrets? I didn't hurt you?" he questioned me like crazy.

"I'm fine. Look at me. Fine."

He smiled. I grinned back.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life. Rosalie your just so beautiful and amazing. We have made love, we're official now, no going back baby!" he cheered.

"woop woop. I don't want to go back, I want to start fresh, start again but with you in my life this time Emmett."

"I'll look after you I promise." he kissed my nose.

Rosalie Lillian hale and fallen in love, but this time, with a man who loved her back just as much...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Emmett

6 months into mine a Rosalie's relationship, everything was going perfect.

We went on date nights every Friday.

As for the sex, it only got better. Rosalie gained so much confidence in herself in the bedroom with me. She wasn't scared anymore.

Every now and then we would fight but it wasn't long before we forgave each other and moved on.

Sometimes Rosalie went through breakdowns. She would get flashbacks from Royce, leaving her depressed. I promised her that one day we would take revenge on him for everything he did.

She made me feel happy every moment of every day. Rosalie hale was the one.

"You know you have to think about being serious..." Edward interrupted my thoughts as we played x- box in the games room.

"uh? Serious with what?"

"With Rosalie you twat. Being serious with Rosalie."

"What? We are serious,"

"No you got to think about promising yourself to her. Having sex with her all the time is not being serious."

"But it's romantic though, chicks dig romantic guys."

"No you got to think about marriage, a house, moving in somewhere else with each other."

"What? That's just rushing everything. It's been 6 months. We have got forever

you know! There is no rush."

"okay okay... Do it your way. If you think that's working for you."

We carried on with the game, before rose called me up stairs. Tonight was Alice and jaspers anniversary celebration down at the cottage they had recently moved into together. It was basically a big family get together.

I didn't really want to go. It would just be boring. But of course rose said I had to make an effort for them and act happy.

I came up to our room. Rose was in a towel, as she had just got out of the shower.

"Can I just go in shirt and jeans? It is so much easier..." I asked laying on our bed.

"No, you got to dress up. Everyone's going! The denali's, a few Volturi members, Carlisle's cousins from England. And other people I don't know..."

"Yeah people we don't know, and will never see again. It's pointless dressing up."

"Oh come on mr. Grumpy pants. You do look good in a suit. And I washed it and ironed it, so trust me you're wearing it." she winked walking into the wardrobe. I sighed and put the TV on. Getting hooked up into a soccer game I completely forgot about the time.

We had 10 minutes before we had to go.

"How do I look?" Rosalie came out of the wardrobe. Her hair was straightened, make up done lovely, huge eye lashes, she was wearing grey dress above the knee with a little cleavage which I loved. And big black heals

"You look beautiful. Like a million bucks!"

"Old? Green and crinkly? Wow you sure do know how to complement a girl." she said sarcastically and I laughed.

I pecked her on the lips before I for changed at vampire speed and we headed out.

Rosalie went to be with Alice and I went over to jasper.

"Wow, how long have you been stuck with her?" I asked. He laughed at the comment.

"God it's been 45 years... Long, slow and painful 45 years."

"How do you deal with it? Me an rose have only been together 6 months and sometimes she makes me want to shoot myself you know."

"ha-ha it's the joy of having a woman in your life. They come with a package.

Alice can't have sex unless she faces me. It drives me nuts all the time."

"Really? I have to ask you, when did you know for sure Alice was going to be the one, when did it feel right to propose?"

"Ah... 2nd month into our relationship I knew she was all I will ever need in life. You trying to save your relationship then?"

"What? My relationship doesn't need to be saved, what you talking about?"

"I thought you knew... Oh shit this isn't good. Alice had a vision of you and Rosalie breaking up, like again. And I thought you were going to propose to her to save your relationship..."

"Oh shit. No I didn't know at all. No one told me shit."

"Calm down man, Alice's vision are subjective, the future can always change."

"Yeah CAN what if it doesn't. What the hell am I to do now. Shit balls. Why did anyone tell me. Does Rosalie know about all this?"

"No, everyone knows but her, and apparently you."

"I got to go... Sorry man, I got to find her and get the hell out of here while we're still together." I shook his hand and went to find rose.

She was talking with Carlisle's cousins.

I came up next to her joining in. I put my hand lightly on her bum and smiled happily.

"Oh hay baby, this is Carl, and Rita from England. Carl is Carlisle's cousin."

I put my hand out to shake. The both accepted.

"It's lovely to meet you both." I said.

"So Emmett sweetie. Carl and Rita looked at some of my designs and the want me to help with Alice organize their wedding!" Rosalie explained.

Yeah I left that little detail out. Rosalie and Alice started their own business as wedding designers. Well more like Alice's business but rose helped out in her spare time.

"Baby that's great!" I kissed her on the lips.

I didn't really care, but it made her happy.

"I think we should head out..." I whispered in her ear.

"Anyway when's your big day?" Rita asked us.

"oh erm no, we're not Engaged." I tried to laugh but it came out dry.

"but it's been like 6 months... Is that not worth anything?" she asked.

"oh, Rosalie means the world to me. We're just waiting for the right time, yeah baby?" I asked Rosalie.

She nodded disappointedly. It broke my heart.

"There's no rush, right?" I asked her worried of how she was acting.

"I need some fresh air." she stated and left us.

Damn she really did want us to be serious! Was I blind or something, why couldn't I have seen it before? I thought our relationship was going perfectly.

"I really didn't mean to bring anything like that up I am so sorry I didn't know..." Rita apologized.

"Come on honey let's give Emmett some space" Carl interrupted.

I ran outside to see rose.

She was sat on a bench by side of a little pond in Alice's backyard. Obviously deep in thought.

"Rosalie baby? Can we talk?" I asked coming over to her.

"talk about what? Having sex tonight? You don't want to be serious with me..." she spat.

"What no Rosalie talk about us together."

"There is no together with you Emmett. You just hunt; play x-box and then demand we have sex. And I give it to you because it makes you happy. I have dealt with it for so long but I refuse to anymore. You dont want me, you want sex."

"Rosalie no! We do date night every Friday because that's what makes you happy..."

"Emmett we haven't had date night in like 2 months. Because you said your too busy for date night."

"I pay the bills woman!"

"You don't! Carlisle does because it's his house we live in. Not our own together, like every other couple in the world."

"You want us to get house, fine baby we will get a house... Happy?"

"Why don't you want to move on with me? Am I not worth anything to you but sex, is that all I am to you? A toy?"

I stared at her. Where was she getting all these crazy ideas from? It didn't make any sense to me.

"Kate told me everything..." she said looking away from me.

"wwhat did s shee te ll yoou?" I stuttered.

"how last week you and her had sex in the lockers after your big game of soccer for the school team, that's why you were late out. How yesterday you said you were going bowling with the guys but instead you went over the denali's to go have sex with her, again. She said that you told her you don't love me your just with me because you can be."

"Rosalie it's not true, don't you get it? She's trying to break us up so she can be with me, and you're letting her!" I yelled.

"Did you have sex with her while we were together? Please tell me, and I want the truth."

"... Yes... In the lockers after the game last week. Rosalie I am really sorry. But that was all! One time!" I shouted angry at myself.

"I thought you loved me Emmett. I really did... I have to go." she got off the bench and ran into the woods.

I was a bad man, being honest I didn't think I would get caught or nothing. It was one time, she didn't need to know. How could Kate do that? Tell her what had happened. Rosalie didn't and shouldn't have known. I was officially going to hell.

Going back inside I put a smile on my face. I didn't want to ruin Alice's and jaspers night.

I decided not to chase after rose, she clearly needed the space. Needed time to understand everything.

The party was soon over and we all headed back to the house.

I ran upstairs to our room. The bedroom door was locked.

I bashed it down. Rosalie was in the locked bathroom.

"Rosalie, baby," I cooed from the other side. The sound of vomiting was the reply. She was being sick? Vampires can't be sick...

I launched my body up at her smashing the door down.

Rosalie was on the floor chucking up in the toilet.

She had tablets spilt around her. Then it hit me. She was trying to kill herself.

"Rosalie stops!" I ran over and took the tablets out of her hands.

"Can you just let me die?" she sobbed. She threw up some more and started madly coughing.

"CARLISLE" I shouted in desperation.

Rosalie began to cough up blood. Blood?

Everyone came running in.

"Help me! Shes trying to kill herself. She's taken all these tablets and won't stop being sick or coughing up blood." I yelled.

"Emmett pick her up, we have to take her to hospital. I don't have the equipment to save her..." Carlisle called. I swooped her up bridal style and ran with her and the family to the nearest hospital.

Rosalie heart rate went down too quickly. Her breathing became slow and there was very little of it. At the hospital she was put on a stretcher and raced into another room with Carlisle.

The whole family waited and waited. Soon Jasper and Alice left. They kissed me good bye and said they would come visit in the morning. Same with esme and

Edward.

I was just left sat, waiting and waiting for the love of my life to be okay.

She tried to kill herself because of me. One stupid mistake I make and a life is taken because of that.

I love rose. Why would I cheat on her? Why. She was my everything. My forever.

I didn't even have the balls to propose to her. I had bought her a huge diamond ring that she wanted. I had written my romantic speech but every time I went to propose, I totally wimped out and couldn't do it.

She wouldn't want to marry a man like me. She would break up with me after this, just like in the vision no one told me about.

"Excuse me sir? Are you waiting for Rosalie Whitlock?" a lady came out of a room approaching me.

I nodded.

"Ah wonderful, I understand you have been waiting a long time.." I nodded again.

I looked at my watch. "7 hours"

"Wow you must really love her to stay this long. If you would like to come with me to her room." I got up and followed her in.

Carlisle was taking samples on her blood, hair, skin.

Her eyes were closed and she was so pale. Her blonde hair and gone dark where her hair cells had died.

She was plugged up to about every machine in the room.

"so... She is going to be okay. She will have to be on crutches for a while as the tablet effect has paralyzed one leg. But with the tablets out her system the leg should go back to normal in a new months. She has phased to have the features of a human but will still be a vampire. Give it a few days and she will phase back normally. And her scars have been opened up due to the tablet so she will constantly bleed for a while.

I will give you a minute with her."

Carlisle and the woman left me. I pulled a chair next to Rosalies bed. I took her hand in mine.

I waited and waited for a response from her but nothing happened for a while. As I held her hand I could feel the blood pumping under her skin. It was strange.

She was human yet vampire.

"Emmett..." she whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"rosalie I'm here. How you feeling baby?"

"I'm okay I think. Still alive unfortunately. Why can't you people just let me die." she whispered.

"Rose I couldn't live if you were dead."

"We both know that's a lie. Where's Jacob?"

"Jacob black? You want to see him?"

"yeah... Jacob" she smiled thinking of him.

"I'll call. Do you need me to get anything for you?"

She shook her head and I left the room. Waiting outside I pulled my phone out. I wasn't going to phone him! I walked back into the room.

"I called, he's not in. He's out with hunting with the pack." I sat back in my seat.

"At this time in the morning?"

"Yeah I guess so, best to go when no humans aren't going to see them."

"When can I go?"

"Soon I hope. Then I can look after you"

"No, Carl and Rita said they would have me for a little while."

"Why would you want to stay with them?"

"Just to clear my head for a little while. Take a break from the Cullen house."

"Or take a break from us." I said dipping my head down not wanting to make eye contact.

"Rosalie!" Jacob called entering the room. Great.

"Jacob!" he came over and hugged Rosalie. I held back my growl.

"Why you in here. As soon as Carlisle told me, I had to come and see you. What happened?"

"I tried to kill myself. Wait Carlisle told you? But emmett phoned"

"He didn't phone, unless my phone is messing around with me. You blondes are crazy you know. Look Rosalie, your making me grey." he joked and she laughed.

It made me sick. He was stealing rosalie away from me.

"I have to get going, I promised Seth I would take him fishing" Jacob said and left us.

"You didn't phone... You going to start lying to me now?" she asked.

"Rosalie I feel very protective of you, I don't want him taking my girl away from me."

"And I didn't want you hooking up with Kate but we can't all get what we want I guess..."

"I love you, I'll make it up to you."

"You promise me?"

"Promise"

"So Rosalie you good to go?" the lady from earlier came in.

"absolutely." the lady passed her the crutches and rose climbed out of bed grabbing me for support.

She was wobbly at first but got the hang of it.

"And Rosalie, you make sure Emmett's spoils you!" the lady said walking back to the office.

"Oh I will, he owes me big time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay listen guys, I'm soooo sorry its taking sooooo long. I really am. At the moment all my focus has currently been on my other stories, but I really want to get this one finished. I think I have some osrt of ideas about where I'm going and how forever monster is finishing…. Sat tuned. Thanks again. Hope your liking it **

Chapter 10: Emmett

"EMMETT. EMMETT." I groaned and got up of the sofa downstairs. I ran up to see Rosalie in our room lying on the bed. She had got back from hospital 2 weeks ago; gradually she was becoming a vampire again.

"Hay baby, you okay?" I asked going over a sitting on the bed.

"I'm bleeding, can you help me."

I pulled the covers off of her and she lifted her top. Getting up from the bed I went into the bathroom and got her a wet towel and her injection kit.

I went back over to her to sort the issue out. She was a vampire for god sake- this should not be happening!

Slowly and carefully I wiped the blood away. I put the towel to the side and opened the injection kit. Carlisle advised that every time Rosalie was like this, she was to be injected with this medicine that would clear out the scars that were bleeding. If they were clean they would bleed less and eventually stop over time.

"Want me to do it?" I got the needle out and connected it to the plunger.

"it's okay, it makes you uncomfortable." she took it from me.

"wait how do you know?"

"your face says it all. You look really freaked out and green, like your about to puke up everywhere or something." she chuckled.

Slowly she pierced the needle into her open scar and pushed the medicine in.

"ouch." she said pulling it out. She handed it back to me.

"I'm going to wash this... Need anything else?" I asked walking to the bathroom and running the needle under the water.

"I don't want to stress you out." she replied.

"your not..." I called back.

"I am, every time I call or ask for something you either groan, sigh or cringe.

It's like I'm bothering you for help."

"don't be silly, you demand so much attention."

"demand!?" she yelled.

I came out of the bathroom.

"that came out wrong, I mean you need attention and help a lot of the time. It's just really frustrating for me seeing you like this."

"like what?"

"helpless, weak, bleeding, broken, depressed, upset, hurt all of that stuff."

"awww emmett Cullen has a heart." she smiled.

"come on, I'll take you downstairs for a while." I went over and picked her up carefully. She literally was a feather to me.

Reaching downstairs I laid her on the sofa.

"thank you."

I leant down and kissed her lips.

"for what? I should be thanking you!" she said.

"for being here and giving me a second chance, letting me make it up to you."

I kissed her lips again.

"I will get you a blanket baby."

I ran at vampire speed to our room,grabbed the cover and came back to Rosalie.

"will you stay with me for a little while?" she asked.

"baby I got school."

"can't you skip today and just stay back with me."

"no because I am handing in our science project! A* here we come" I cheered.

"oh yeah, okay well bye, have fun, I love you." I leant down one more time to kiss her lushes lips.

"I love you to...".

I left the room grabbing my books I got into Edwards car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Edward asked starting the engine.

"yeah should be fine, she can't go anywhere or do anything." I replied.

We got to school on time and straight to our classes. The day went slowly without Rosalie for some reason.

The final bell rung and I was soon allowed to go home and see my Rosalie.

Getting home, Rosalie was gone. Everyone checked all around the house everywhere but we couldn't find her.

"Mum where's Rosalie?"

"what? I thought she was at school with you!"

"no I left her at home."

"well this morning I went hunting and church, when I came home the house was empty..."

"she can't of gone far" Edward said trying to comfort me.

I nodded.

"let's the wait it out for a little while, if nothing we can all go look." Alice said joining us in the kitchen.

"okay but if anything happens to her I swear to god..."

"nothing's going to happen to her. It will be fine emmett."

The front door clicked followed by laughing. Jacob and Rosalie's laughing.

I left the kitchen to go see them. Jacob was carrying her bridal style into the living room.

I followed in to talk to them. I was so angry!

"what the hell is wrong with you!" I said pushing Jacob away from Rosalie.

"I was looking after her unlike you!" he spat.

"you stay the hell away from us!" I shouted.

"emmett stop. He was helping." rosalie yelled.

"no! He's taking you from me." I punched him straight in the face.

"you just can't except the fact that she loves me too! And I am better for her than you!" he punched me back.

We were well on to a wrestling match until rosalie screamed at us and we both let go.

"he came to help me! I ran out of medicine to inject myself with. No one was here and the bleeding wouldn't stop. He took me out to get the medication. Then we stopped by at the peer and walked along the beach together. If he hadn't of come. Emmett I would have bled to death."

Jacob slapped me around the face of guard completely.

"Moron! You should be here looking after her! Selfish dick! You don't even care about her." he slapped me again.

I didn't hit back. I didn't even try and get back.

He was right. I was selfish. Every time rosalie needed me I moaned or complained. Being honest I couldn't even be bothered to help her sometimes- that was bad.

"Good bye Jacob, thanks for everything, see you around." rosalie led Jacob to the door giving him a hug.

She ran up to our room and I was left in the living room.

Why was I an ass? I ran up the stairs to go to talk to her and sort things out.

Walking into our room she was curled up on the bed facing the window.

"You love him?" I asked.

"I love you more..."

"That's hard to believe."

"he's just there for me, through thick and thin. He's there. Always by my side, looking out for me, making sure I'm okay. Being with me. I know he's always

there for me and got my back, but I don't know about you."

"I'm here now.."

"you weren't here when I needed you."

"I'm a phone call away."

"I don't have a cell."

"I will get you one."

"your missing the point emmett. I don't need you to be a phone call away. I need you to be here anyway and always."

"I am here! I am here always and forever for you rosalie."

"I can't feel it, shouldn't I be able to feel it?" she asked looking over to me.

"I don't know... Love doesn't always shout rose, sometimes it's just a whisper."

"you barely even communicate with me! So don't give me that crap. Your just on x-box all the time. This is not the relationship I want to be in with you."

"well what am I supposed to do? I have a life to live to you know! I can't keep dealing with this relationship shit with you." I yelled.

"fine then! We're over. Now you won't have to deal with our relationship shit."

Alice's vision, I gasped quietly...

"good!" I spat. "I'm a free man! And I moving out of here..."

I started collecting my stuff and taking it back to my original room.

"I don't even know why we saved you. Should of just let you die." I said grabbing the last of my stuff from her room.

Going back to my room I picked up my phone and texted Kate-

_"Bad day, I need you... Xxx em"_ I text as quick as I could.

She replied straight away saying-

_"come on over baby! We can cut the crappy foreplay. Xxx Kate"_

I slid my phone into my pocket and ran downstairs out the house. Thinking and thinking of an excuse I could use that everyone would believe.

"guys, I am going on a big hunting trip for a couple hours or so"

No one really acknowledged me so I left anyway.

Running at vampire speed, I got to Canada in less than half an hour. The only car parked outside their house was Kate's.

Knocking on the door Kate came and let me in.

"so... Why a bad day?" Kate asked leading me into her bedroom.

"it's rosalie, just us fighting over our relationship and stuff."

"see I am in it all for the sex!"

"but rosalie isn't that sort of person, she wants us serious."

"but I'm guessing you don't want to be serious. Emmett baby listen, you don't have to promise yourself to me. Ever. I'm not interested in marriage" she smiled pushing me onto her bed and climbing onto me. "Let's be honest here, if you really did love her like you say, you wouldn't be here asking for sex. So don't worry about it."

"I wasn't going to worry it's just Kate I love her."

"but you love me more" she started kissing my lips forcefully. I kissed back with regret, but I was a very desperate man. Rosalie and I hadn't had sex in a month or so, and I definitely needed to let of some steam. Ripping mine and her shirt off and chucking it on the floor. I know it was wrong, okay, you don't have to tell me twice.

Doing this with Kate made me a bad man, but in my defense Rosalie did break up with me and hour ago.

An hour. No one moves on like that. No one.

"Kate this is wrong." I said pulling back.

"but you want me so who cares"

"I don't think I do... My head says I want you, but my heart doesn't. I'm sorry." I lightly pushed her off. Getting off the bed I put my shirt on.

"she will never love you like I do." Kate stated.

"what do you mean" I said turning around to face her.

"I don't want you slaving around me all the time. I would be slaving around you. Making you feel like a king, like a boss. Letting you be in charge of me. Do whatever you like when you like. Be your own person."

Kate got off the bed and came to me, slowly she kissed my lips.

"I was like Rosalie with my first vampire boyfriend. I wanted to be serious with him like she does with you. I gave him everything I could. One day he just ran off with some other girl- but I didn't care! Because I had found someone else to be with when he wasn't with me. Rosalie's got Jacob now. Emmett you now have me.

If she's moved on, you have to as well."

"Look thanks for the offer but, I can't accept it. I'm not interested in you that way- we're just friends with benefits Kate. That's all we will ever be to each other."

I left her house and ran back home. I didn't regret the decision at all. All I had to do was get home and talk to Rosalie that way we could talk out the issues and everything would be better than perfect.

Bursting through the door the house was quiet. No piano, no Alice, no laughing. It actually was pretty depressing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Emmett POV

My mum was sat in the living room staring at nothing. A tissue in her hands, placed on her lap.

"Mum where's Rosalie?"

"Does it matter to you? Did ever matter to you Emmett?"

"Uh? Rosalie means the world to me! She really does. Look I know I screwed up, but I will spend forever making it up to her..."

"You said that before. Listen I think it's best you stay away from her from now on. You bring out the worse in each other. I think you need a permanent break. Emmett you just make her upset a lot of the time. She tried to kill herself twice because of you!" She shouted.

"It wasn't my fault, it was a misunderstanding! Okay?"

"No not okay. It sure hell is not okay. I thought I taught you better than this..." She got up from the couch and left me.

Edward came into the room and sat down at his piano.

"You got to help me." I begged.

"Help you hurt her again. You're better off without each other."

"That's not true. You can read how we feel when we are around each other- we're happy!" I yelled.

"She's not! Never happy anymore with you. There comes to some degree when I love you just isn't enough anymore. Especially for woman."

"Where is she? Please..." I whispered hopelessly.

"I promised I wouldn't tell." He got up from his piano and walked out. "She's at her funeral." He finally said. "But I didn't tell you."

I ran out the door and got in the jeep. Driving to Rochester as fast as I could- it was just not quick enough. My eyes were going black with frustration.

Pulling up into the local town a kind woman gave me directions to the local church service. Pulling up outside, I locked the car and went inside the church.

Her funeral was well into service. I scanned the room in search for her. She wasn't there. Quickly walking outside and into the grave yard I found her. Standing staring down at the ground. Slowly walking over I came up beside her looking down at the grave stone.

_Rosalie Lillian hale._

_Died at age 17._

_A daughter, a friend and lover._

_Forever lost yet cherished._

_R.I.P_

Looking at the stone next to hers was a huge shocker.

_James lee hale._

_Committed suicide at age 15._

_A son, a friend, a brother._

_Forever lost yet cherished._

_R.I.P_

"He killed himself. My brother killed himself." Rosalie whispered.

"It's not your fault..."

"It's my entire fault. I left him with nothing. I promised to return that night, and I never came back to him. He'll never forgive me. And he took his own life to be with me."

"He did what he thought was right."

"My mum must be in despair right now. Lost her husband, lost her daughter then her only family left took their own life. I wish I could be with her. She needs me right now." Rosalie broke out into sobs.

"She needs you to be strong for her."

"I can't." She whispered.

"You can. And I've seen it." She shook her head.

"James is dead! Who's going to be there for mum? He was all she had left. He did it because of me!"

"He did it because he loved you Rosalie. He needed you."

"I'm such a bad person."

"You're not. You didn't know what was coming for you that night. What happened was unfair and brutal and no one can take that pain away from you. Your brother loved you in order to give up his own life. Isn't it obvious, he couldn't live without you. And I can't either."

"Save the crap. I don't want to hear it right now. I just want some alone time with my brother if you don't mind."

"Okay baby. I'll wait in the car."

"No I'm walking."

"Walking home? Rochester is like 38 miles. I can't let you walk."

"Fine I will run."

"You'll ruin your shoes..."

She looked down at her feet and pouted a little.

"I don't care."

"We both know that not true... Come on baby." I slid my hand into hers.

"Don't." She pulled her hand away. "Don't ever baby me again. It's over. I can't live like this. Your just taking advantage."

She started walking back into the church and I followed like a puppy.

"Quit it." She stated.

"I can't Rosalie. I love you baby. You're my world. My everything. I screwed us up real bad but baby like I said I will spend forever making it up to you, I promise."

She went and sat at the back on a bench. I followed and join her.

"Please don't make this harder for me..." She sighed.

"I promised you I would take care of you and that's what I am going to do, I won't break a promise."

"No you just break everything else right? Like my heart, my feelings..." She drifted off looking back at the altar, where her mum was delivering a speech.

"If only rose or James could be here with me. Since losing Christopher in a car accident Rosalie and James were my stepping stones." Her mother broke down in tears.

"I'm right here... Mum. I'm here." Rosalie whispered not loud enough to be heard.

"I give up! Life has killed me from the inside out. I've loved and I've lost. I promised chris on his death bed that I would love and protect the both of them with my life, but I just feel like I failed them both as a mother. I have no one now. Both my beautiful children gone and in the arms of god, and so help them. I wasn't a perfect mum. I argued with Rosalie over a stupid things I regret and I'm sure she does to. I never told her how much she really meant to me. I never reminded her how much I loved her. I just wish I could take back time to see my little baby girl again. When I held her in my arms and I told her everything was going to be okay no matter what in life. I was going be there but I never was. She screamed for help but I was just not big enough to hear her.

James had the closest relationship with his father. They were like two peas in pod. He loved is father oh so much. When chris passed on, James changed for worse. His whole world grumbled down. Rosalie helped him build it back up. He was himself after a while. When Rosalie was killed.. It took a lot out of us. James struggled a lot. In school work went down. He got bullied. He cried all the time. He was in an awful state. I wasn't Rosalie.. I didn't know what to say or do to him. I didn't have her special charm.

I cried many nights with him over Rosalie and chris. The pain never faded nor will it ever. I just want to see them all again! Live like old times." She gasped in between.

"I'm here... I'm right here. I love you mum. Why can't you see me? I'm okay."

Rosalie sobbed. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. Leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise you baby. Your mums going to be fine. And she loves you and your brother so much. She really does. You're not away from her- you're in her heart forever like your father is as well..." I cooed in her ear.

"I miss them so much... My dad, my brother and my mum." She snuffled into me.

Placing her head on my shoulder, she squeezed my hand back.

"We'll figure this out Rosalie okay, baby?" She got up and walked over to her mum.

I ran to her to stop her... She was going reveal she was still alive!

"This is for you and the sake of your family." Rosalie said handing her mother an envelope.

"I can't take money from a beautiful young woman like you."

"I insist. You need the money more than I will ever. Please take it."

"You can't replace my pain with money and sympathy." Wow Rosalie was just like her mother.

"I'm not. I'm giving you a second chance and stepping stone. Rosalie gave me a note before she died. She wanted me to give it to you..." Rosalie pulled out another envelope.

"It's Rosalie's money..." Rosalie leant in and gave her mum a final hug.

"I love you..." She whispered and let go.

"I don't understand?" Her mother questioned.

"It's not for understanding, it's for feeling." Rosalie replied and walked out of the church with her head held high.

I walked after and we got in the car together.

"Changed your mind then?" I chuckled starting the engine.

"Don't. I'm not in the mood right now Emmett. I can't believe you."

Car journey was silent and awkward. Arriving home Rosalie just went straight up to her room. She locked the door and stayed in there for many long hours. I worried a lot if she was okay and if she was still actually in there.

It had been several days and still Rosalie refused to come out. She hadn't eaten in forever, god only knows how desperate she was. And yet still fighting against herself.

She was probably extremely thin and boney. Weak and cold. Helpless like before.

"Rosalie, baby, open up." I tapped on the door for the billionth time.

"Baby it's me. Let me see you beautiful." I sighed into the door. Why was she so stubborn?

"I'd give up forever to touch you,

Cus I know that you feel me somehow,

Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,

And I don't want to go home right now.

And all I can taste is this moment,

And all I can breathe is your life,

And sooner or later it's over,

I just don't want to miss you tonight.

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cus I don't think that they'll understand,

when everything's meant to be broken,

I just want you to know who I am.

I just want you to know who I am."

I started singing iris from the goo goo dolls. One of her favorites.

"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming.

Or the moment of truth in your lies,

When everything feels like the movies,

Yeah you bleed just to know your alive,

And I don't want the world to see me,

Cus I don't think that they'll understand,

When everything's meant to be broken,

I just wasn't you to know who I am."

I sung to the door.

I heard footsteps and the door un-clicked. Opening it slowly, I peaked in and scanned the room looking for Rosalie. The door to the balcony was open.

Strolling in and out the door she was leaning over the balcony looking out at the amazing view she had.

Walking up behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed little kisses on her shoulder. I automatically felt her body relax against mine.

"It's like a huge whole has been punched through my chest.." She sighed.

"I can fix that..."

The kisses moved from her shoulder to her neck.

"Did you go to be with Kate?" She asked.

"Yes... I did."

"Do you love her?"

"Never."

"Did you sleep with her? Again?"

"No I didn't. She will never compare to you Rosalie. Let me love you."

"I've forgotten how..."

"I'll teach you."

**It's coming to the end… so I am going to do a little competition .Tell me how you want it ending, message me on PM, or leave it the review box I guess, with your own next chapter to forever monster. Between 2k+ and 4K words. The winner will be decided by next week. Please do get involved for me! I'm excited what you guys come up with. It's your choice whether to do it in emmett or rosalies point of view. Have fun, best of luck to all **

**Give it ago…. You never know! **** I love you guys, thanks so much for the support. **

ALSO- hint hint, I like lemons! xx


End file.
